Angels of Death: Generation to Survive
by Dyron Raconsoul
Summary: Dunkelheit und Leiden verbreitet sich durch die Zauberwelt. Voldemort baut sein Armee auf. Und inmitten der Finsternis entflammt eine Liebe die, die Grundsäule der Erde erschüttern lassen kann. Die feurige Seele erwacht! Bitte hinterlasst REVIEWS!
1. Disclaimer

Angels of Death: Generation to Survive

( AoDGtS )

Almeric Digaros

Roman

Disclaimer: Keine der in diese Geschichte bekannte Name gehören mir.

Alle deutschen Rechte bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg 2003

Originalcopyright © Joanne K. Rowling 2003

Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark

Warner Bros.

Harry Potter publishing rights are copyright JK Rowling

Manche kennen diese Geschichte oder mich schon. Ich habe beschlossen meine FanFicion zu überarbeiten und so manches neu zu schreiben. Das was ich vor zwei Jahren geschrieben habe kommt mir so kindisch und unrealistisch vor. Magier lassen sich tätowieren, ich meine wie weit meine Fantasie gehen kann! Frau Rowling würde mich umbringen wenn sie davon erfahren würde.

Ich hoffe jetzt ist meine Geschichte plausibel, spannend, dramatisch und witzig. Das waren meine Ziele als ich sie schrieb. Versucht es zu genießen. Manchmal wird es gruselig. Naja vor allem ist es so schlecht geschrieben das es einem gruselt. gg

Ich hoffe ihr habt so viel Spaß beim Lesen wie ich es beim Schreiben hatte.

Über Reviews würde ich mich sehr freuen. Sie wären Balsam für meine geschundene H/HR Seele. xD

Für Dad

Für Harry Black Potter, weil er wie kein anderer diskutieren kann. Es steht mittlerweile bestimmt schon bei 4:4!


	2. Prolog

Prolog

Er hatte es für sie geschrieben, genau vor einem Jahr, eine Woche vor seinem Geburtstag.

Dieser Tag war ihm wichtiger als sein eigener Geburtstag, den an diesem Tag hatte er endlich begriffen das er Hermine Granger liebte. Warum das gerade vor einem Jahr kam wo er doch um seinen Pate trauerte wusste er nicht. Sein Herz hatte ihm über fünf Jahre ein Streich gespielt und als der zu Ende ging, war es um Harry geschehen. Er liebte sie. Deswegen und in Gedanken um sie versunken schrieb er diesen Text das für ihn eine Hymne wurde.

Was man nicht mit Worte ausdrücken kann soll man schreiben heißt es.

Ich kann das was ich für dich fühle nicht beschreiben.

Mein Herz schlägt schneller wenn ich auch nur an dich denke.

Kannst du mir verraten was du mit mir gemacht hast?

Wie du es geschafft hast mich verrückt zu machen indem du gar nichts tatest?

Was hast du bloß mit mir gemacht?

Es gibt viele Formen von Liebe, so viele das man sie nicht aufzählen kann.

Elternliebe, Geschwisterliebe, Freundschaft,

Liebe zwischen Ehemann und Ehefrau,

zwischen Freund und Freundin

zwischen Liebhaber und Liebhaberin

Es gibt Tierliebe, Vaterlandsliebe und Affären.

Liebe ist was du dir darunter vorstellst.

Liebe ist ein endloser Traum.

Menschen leben nur um lieben.

Du kannst jeden Menschen fragen ob sie geliebt haben.

Sie werden ja antworten.

Es gibt nur ein Liebe, die ich will und die ich brauche sowie die Luft zum Atem.

Die Liebe die mir den Atem raubt, mich verrückt macht und mir Kribbeln im Bauch verursacht.

Ich glaube du kannst mir diese Liebe geben.

Unter all diese Formen von Liebe, gibt es nur eine die mich interessiert und wirklich fesselt.

Und die ist meine Liebe zu dir.

Er war Harry Potter der Junge der lebt. Und der verdammt noch mal, Liebeskummer hatte!


	3. Privet Drive VII

1. Privet Drive VII

Es war ein heißer Juli Tag im Privet Drive. Obwohl es am Tag zuvor geregnet hatte war davon jetzt nichts mehr zu merken. Kein Laut war zu hören außer das laute Fernseher aus dem Wohnzimmer der Dursleys. Petunia und Vernon Dursley sassen vorm Fernseher und schauten die Mittagsnachrichten an.

"Ist alles klar für heute Abend, Petunia, Liebling?", fragte Vernon.

"Natürlich Vernon.", antwortete seine Frau wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Denkst du wirklich es ist eine gute Idee den Jungen allein zu lassen?", spuckte Vernon verächtlich.

"Vernon wir haben doch schon davon gesprochen. Er stellt nichts an. Harry ist doch gar nicht so schlimm abgesehen von seiner Abartigkeit."

"Shht. Reden wir nicht davon. Aber trotzdem würde mich nicht wundern wenn wir zurück kommen und alles durch einander ist. Vielleicht hat er ja seine Sippe eingeladen und sie räumen unser Haus komplett aus. Wer weiß was das für welche sind..."

"Es wird schon nichts passieren. Außerdem du willst Harry ja nicht zum Ball mitnehmen."

"Natürlich nicht.", Vernon konnte es nicht ausstehen wenn seine Frau den Namen des Jungen aussprach, es war für ihn wie wenn es dem Jungen etwas Liebe zukommen lassen würde, was er ja um jeden Preis verhindern wollte. Doch seitdem Petunia diesen merkwürdigen, sprechenden Brief erhalten hatte, war sie sogar ein bisschen nett zu ihm. Das war unbegreiflich für den fetten Vernon Dursley das seine Frau Mitleid mit so etwas anderes hatte. Er war eine Last, eine Schande für seine Familie. Gott sei dank, hatten sie ihn nur noch ein Monat zu ertragen, dann würde er aus ihrem Leben verschwinden. Hoffentlich für immer.

Harry Potter war kein gewöhnlicher Junge. Er hasste Sommerferien. Er war außerdem auch ein Zauberer, ja sogar ein sehr begabter Zauberer. Der zweitbester im Jahrgang, nach Hermine, seine beste Freundin.

An Hermine zu denken tat weh. Besonders dann wenn er sich vorstellte wie es wäre sie zu küssen oder sie zu umarmen. Er wusste es war nicht gut so an seine Freundin zu denken, aber er konnte nichts dafür. Schon seit ein Jahr versuchte er dieses Gefühl zu verdrängen. Vergeblich. Immer und immer wieder sah er sie vor ihm. Lächelnd, lachen, weinend. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst das er so viele Bilder von ihr in seinem Gedächtnis gespeichert hatte. Natürlich war ihm schon vor langer Zeit klar geworden das er sie liebte, und es wäre nicht sonderlich schwer für ihn ihr das zu sagen aber sie war immerhin seine beste Freundin, seit sechs Jahren schon und trotzdem wusste er nicht wie sie reagieren würde wenn er zu ihr hingehen und sagen würde:

"Hi Herm, ich wollte dir nur sagen, das ich dich über alles liebe. Also dann bis zur nächsten Stunde." Harry musste lächeln, das würde sie ihm nicht so leicht abkaufen. Er sprach nie über seine Gefühle und das wusste sie genau. Er stand von seinem Bett auf und stellte sich vorm Spiegel. Er sah nicht mal so schlecht aus. Die Brille gab ihm doch ein intellektueller Zug. Er war nicht mehr so klein schon fast so groß wie Ron. Als er nach Hogwarts ging war dürr und schmächtig. Jetzt war er nicht mehr so dürr und schmächtig, hatte sogar ein durchtrainierter Körper. Er hatte viele Gefahren hinter sich. Er hatte gemordet. Vor zwei Monate hatte er 3 Todesesser umgebracht. Das Seltsameste war das er es nicht bereute.

Harry hörte wie die Tür zuknallte. Er öffnete blitzschnell die Schranktür, nahm sein Geldbeutel daraus und rannte die Treppen runter. Kaum an der Straße angelangt rannte er in die Little Drive Street in ein Musikfachgeschäft. Als er hinein trat schaute die Verkäuferin hoch und lächelte. Harry hatte ein komisches Gefühl, den sie schaute auf seine Narbe und in ihren Augen blitzte es, so empfand es Harry, Verständnis auf. Harry wählte das aus was er wollte und bezahlte es. Er hatte in Gringotts Zaubergeld in Mugglegeld umtauschen lassen. Die Verkäuferin grinste als sie ihm die Quittung gab.

"Ich bin Agnes Montgomery", stellte sie sich vor. Harry nickte kurz und wurde das Gefühl nicht los das sie wusste wer er tatsächlich war. Das sie wie er war. Das sie auch eine Zauberin war.

Als er sich schließlich verabschiedete und gerade den Laden verlassen wollte, rief sie ihm noch etwas äußerst beunruhigendes hinterher.

"Du hättest auch in Galeonen bezahlen können, Harry!",dieser drehte sich blitzartig um, die Hand schon in der Tasche.

"Lass den Zauberstab mal stecken. Du wirst ihn ja sowieso nicht brauchen.", flötete sie. Das machte ihn noch mehr misstrauischer.

"Wer sind sie und was wollen sie von mir?", fragte er die Augen halb geschlossen und in Angriffsposition.

"Erkennst du eine Freundin nicht mehr?", grinste Agnes. Und vor seinen Augen begann sie sich zu verwandeln. Zuerst sah man nur ihre pinke Haare danach das T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift: "Schicksalsschwerstern".

"Tonks!", schrie Harry überrascht.

"Schrei nicht so. Und was fällt die eigentlich ein allein einkaufen zu gehen? Du weißt doch dass das gefährlich ist.", schimpfte sie grinsend. Nymphidora Tonks konnte nie mit jemanden schimpfen. Für sie war das Leben einfach nur Spaß.

" Du hast mich voll erschreckt! Ich habe gedacht du bist einer von Voldemorts Todesesser.", flüsterte Harry." Was machst du hier überhaupt?"

Tonks machte gerade den Mund auf als Harry seufzte.

"Nein lass mich raten. Du passt auf mich auf.", sagte er verärgert. Tonks lachte.

"Eigentlich wollte ich nur vorbei kommen, dir hallo sagen und fragen wie es dir geht.", meinte sie.

"Ach so. Mir geht es gut. Na ja soweit es mir eben gut gehen kann bei den Dursleys.", es war ihm ein bisschen peinlich das er sich vorhin aufgeregt hatte.

"Du leidest unter Verfolgungswahn, das ist dir doch klar, oder ?", fragte Tonks.

"Nee."

"Doch.", Harry lächelte und wechselte das Gesprächsthema.

"Warum hast du dich als Verkäuferin verkleidet?"

"Sollte nur ein kleiner Scherz sein?", grinste Tonks. "Ich sah echt gut aus oder?", Harry sah sie ein Moment mit einem ironischen Blick an und fragte:

"Agnes ist ein cooler Name, aber Montgomery, also wirklich ich bitte dich.", er ignorierte bewusst ihre vorherige Frage.

"Mir fiel halt nichts besseres ein."

" Dir ist schon klar das wir hier nur Scheiße zusammen quasseln.", grinste Harry." Ups, jetzt habe ich Scheiße gesagt. Zweimal sogar."

"Mach dir keine Sorge, nur bei Arsch, Himmel und Zwirn hätten wir Ärger bekommen.", erwiderte Tonks.

" Gut, habe schon befürchtet ich würde so was wie Arsch, Himmel und Zwirn sagen.", beide mussten lachen.

"Also Harry war schön dich zu sehen. Ich werde Dumbledore Bescheid sagen das du von den Dursleys weg willst. Machs gut und bleib brav.", nach diesen Worte disapparierte sie.

"Wie auch immer, Tonks, wie auch immer. Und danke für den Besuch.", grinste er noch in sich hinein, wandte sich um und ging zurück ins Privet Drive Nr. 4.

"Junge, komm sofort runter!", Onkel Vernons Stimme rief ihn. Harry ging widerwillig nach unten. Er war gerade dabei gewesen ein Text über seine Gefühle zu Hermine zu schreiben. Genau am gleichen Tag wie letztes Jahr. Heute hatte er bewusst geschrieben, letztes Jahr war er in Gedanken versunken und merkte nicht einmal das seine Hand sich zu seiner Feder hin bewegte und anfing zu schreiben. Als er es endlich blickte hatte er ein schöner Text geschrieben. Er hatte es niemanden gezeigt, nicht einmal Ron, obwohl dieser nichts mehr von Hermine wollte sondern es mit Lavender probierte. Harry konnte nicht verstehen warum.

Flaschback

"Oh, Ron jetzt lass mal die Augen von Lavender und konzentriere dich endlich mal. Es ist schon der sechste Schuss den du heute rein lässt.", hörte Harry schimpfen. Er ließ vom Schnatz ab und schaute, einige Meter runter wo Ron unbewegt zu Lavender starrte. Harry schüttelte lachend den Kopf und rief nach unten zu den Jägern:

"Lasst ihn doch, so könnt ihr doch tun als würde die dumme Kuh im Tor sein!", alle lachten bei seinen Worte. „Die dumme Kuh" alias Pansy Parkinson war die schlechteste Torhüterin den sie jemals gesehen hatten. Die Gryffindorsmannschaft war neu gewählt worden da die Weasley- Zwillinge, Katie, Angelina und Alicia die Schule verlassen hatten. Harry hatte sich mit Ron als ältester Spieler und Kapitän eine neue Mannschaft ausgewählt. Die Creevey- Brüder waren die besten Treiber da sie sich schon in und auswendig kannten und auf sich eingespielt waren. Lavender gab eine akzeptable Jägerin mit Ginny zusammen Die beste Spielerin aber die Harry gefunden hatte war eine Drittklässerin namens Alley Digaros. Sie war das größte Talent und Harrys Trumpf im Ärmel. Er hatte ihr gesagt sie solle gegen Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw nicht richtig spielen sondern den Eindruck machen als könne sie gar nicht spielen um´dann gegen den Slytherins richtig aufzudrehen. Harrys Taktik ging am Ende auf, da Alley siebzig Punkte am Ende machte. Sie trug ein Medaillon von ihrem Bruder. Er hieß Almeric und war als er in Deutschland zu einer Zauberschule ging, spurlos verschwunden. Das Medaillon war grün und funkelte in der Sonne. Er war eiförmig und so schwer wie ein Golfball.

Fazit: Ron bekam ein Klatscher voll auf die Schnauze weil er ständig auf Lavenders Beine starrte.

Flashbach Ende

"Bist du auf den Treppen eingeschlafen oder was?", ertönte Vernons Stimme nah an seinen Ohr. Sein Onkel war ihm entgegen gekommen und schrie ihm ins Ohr. Harry sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Er ekelte sich vor seinem Onkel. Wenn er sprach war es so als hätte er kein Hals und es entstand ein Regen aus Spucke. Harry blieb auf Abstand. Nicht das Onkel Vernon ihn wie ein Hund von Tante Marge ansprang wie es schon des öfteren passiert war.

"Wieso bist du auf den Treppen stehen geblieben?", funkelte ihn die Schweineschnauze an. Harry hatte keine Lust auf Stress also ignorierte er die Frage.

"Was soll ich machen?", war seine Antwort an Onkel Vernon. Dieser verstand das sein Neffe ihn absichtlich ignorierte. Aber er konnte nichts machen. Seit dieser mit 17 Jahren bei seiner Sippe volljährig war konnte er zaubern. Vernon Dursley schauderte nur bei dem Gedanken von dem Jungen verhext zu werden. Er wollte dem Jungen schon zweimal in diesem Sommer verprügeln, doch als er ihn berührte fuhr ein elektrischer Schlag durch sein Körper und der Junge lächelte nur bösartig. Vernon begann richtige Angst vor den Jungen zu kriegen als er sah mit wie viel Hass seine Augen auf ihn herabschauten.

"Du machst unsren Abendessen, dann spülst du ab und trocknest anschließend das Geschirr. Sofort.", blaff er Harry an und besprühte dabei viel Spucke um sich herum. Mit zusammengebissene Zähne machte sich Harry an die Arbeit. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben das die nächsten zwei Wochen im Privet Weg bleiben musste. Es war so absurd. Nachdem er in einer richtige Magierschlacht gekämpft hatte, schickte McGonnagal ihn zurück ! Harry war Lord Voldemort entkommen aber so knapp war es noch nie gewesen. Jetzt durfte er zwei verdammte Wochen im Privet Drive versauern. Was wollte er eigentlich hier?

Nachdem die Dursleys endlich gegessen hatten, spülte Harry ab. Er machte es so schnell wie möglich und kümmerte sich nicht ob er es überhaupt richtig machte.

´Sollen die doch es wieder putzen wenn es nicht gut genug für sie ist.

Es klingelte. Harry dachte nicht weiter darüber nach wer die Person an der Tür war. Wahrscheinlich irgendein Speichellecker von Onkel Vernon der ihn für den Ball heute Abend mitnehmen wollte. Tante Petunia ging an die Tür. Als Onkel Vernon ihren markerschütterndes Schrei hörte ließ er die Abendzeitung fallen die er gerade las, während Dudley sich fertig machte. Er eilte zu ihr um zu sehen wer seine liebe Petunia so erschreckt hatte. Er erstarrte als er sah was sich vor seiner Tür abspielte. Ein blonder Junge etwa in dem Alter von Dudley und dem Jungen war vor seiner Haustür zusammen gekauert. Zuerst packte Mitleid den ehrenwerten Herr Dursley doch der verschwand in 5 Milisekunden.

"Hey sie da, hier können sie nicht schlafen. Verschwinden sie!", kreischte er. Petunias Stimme klang zittrig als sie nach dem Jungen rief. Jedoch lag etwas in ihre Stimme das Harry noch nie bei ihr gehört hatte und aufhorchen ließ. Er glaubte es war Wärme in Tante Petunias Stimme. Ein wenig verwundert ging er zum Eingang des wie Harry es nannte/Haus der Verrückten und Missgebildeten\. Was er da sah ließ ihn überrascht nach Luft schnappen. Ein blonder Junge in seinem Alter klammerte sich an Tante Petunia fest als könne sie ihm das Leben retten.

"Harry hilf mir den Jungen in dein Zimmer zu tragen. Bitte.", Tante Petunia hatte ihn nie um was gebeten und das überraschte ihn mehr als hätte er Neville mit Ginny beim knutschen erwischt. Er grinste bei der Vorstellung.

´Was für ein Schwachsinn ich manchmal denke., waren seine Gedanken als er den Jungen nach oben trug. Von unten hörte er Onkel Vernon schreien:

"Petunia bist du verrückt? Diesen Penner bei uns rein kommen zu lassen? Was wissen wir ob er ansteckende Krankheiten hat."

"Er hat nur Fieber, Vernon.", Tante Petunias Stimme klang beherrscht. Ziemlich beherrscht.

" Ist doch egal. Vielleicht spielt er doch nur den Kranken damit er später nachts unser Haus ausräumen kann. Wer weiß vielleicht ist er sogar ein Perverser der...", Onkel Dursley kam nicht dazu noch weitere böse Absichten des blonden Jungen zu nennen.

" RUHE!", schrie Petunia so laut wie sie nur konnte.

" Aber Petunia, Liebling...", jetzt war Vernon Dursley ganz klein.

"Den Liebling kannst du dir ins Arsch stecken, Vernon!", War ihre überraschende Antwort. Harry konnte nicht anderes als laut auflachen. Er hatte Tante Petunia diesen Wort benutzen hören und er hatte nicht mal gewusst das sie wusste das es dieses Wort überhaupt gab, aber der geschockte Ausdruck in dem Gesicht von seinen Onkel war mehr als gut. Onkel Vernon so überrascht zu sehen und zugleich mit eingekniffenen Schwanz, war für Harry wie wenn Weihnacht vorgeschoben worden wäre. Wie auch immer er tat was seine Tante ihm bat. Natürlich machte er sich Gedanken was das für ein Junge war der an der Tür der Dursleys zusammengebrochen war, aber er war so damit beschäftigt dieser hochzutragen, dass er nicht sah wen er da in den Armen hielt. Er wusste nur das der Junge blond und äußert dürr war.. Er legt den Jungen auf sein Bett und sah ihn erstmal an. Was er sah ließ ihn überrascht und alarmiert nach Luft schnappen. Es war Draco Malfoy!


	4. Malfoys Leiden

2. Malfoys Leiden

Harry wich ein Schritt zurück. Malfoy hier in sein Bett, in Privet Drive! Harrys erste Gedanken waren zu fliehen. Draco Malfoy war der Sohn des einflussreichsten Todesser unter Voldemorts Befehl. Was sollte er jetzt machen? Malfoy schlief aber vielleicht gab er nur so vor es zu tun um Harry in einen unvorbereiteten Moment zu treffen und ihn zu töten. Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn: Wie war an den Wachen und Patrouillen vorbei gekommen die das Haus bewachten. Soweit Harry wusste hatte Kingsley Dienst und sowie es aussah auch Tonks. Irgendwas war an der Sache krumm und Harry vertraute schon langem keinem mehr. Nur Ron und Hermine vertraute er. Er liebte sie beide auf ganz verschiedene Art. Harry liebte Hermine von ganzem Herzen und Ron, na ja für Ron würde Harry sein Leben geben. So in Gedanken versunken stand er da und merkte nicht wie Malfoy aufwachte. Ehe er sich versah sah er sich an die Wand gedrückt und ein Zauberstab an der Kehle.

"Wie ich sehe bist du aufgewacht, Malfoy.", sagte er kühl. Dieser atmete schwer und starrte ihn an.

"Wo bin ich Potter?", er sagte es so ängstlich das Harry fast lachen musste. Er war nicht beunruhigt oder verängstigt das er vielleicht gleich ermordet sein würde. Nein Harry war ganz ruhig und beherrscht.

"Bei meiner edlen Verwandtschaft. Schiss?", antwortete er hämisch. Malfoy drückte sein Zauberstab fester gegen Harrys Hals.

"Keinesfalls, Potter."

"Wer hat dich geschickt?", fragte Harry. Bei dieser Frage ließ ihn Malfoy los und kehrte ihm den Rücken zu.

"Niemand.", Harry zog schon mal sein Zauberstab.

"Nenne mir ein Grund...", fing er an.

"Was? Um mich nicht zu töten?", Malfoy kam ihm zuvor.

"Es gibt keinen." - flüsterte er, "tu es.", er drehte sich wieder zu Harry um und dieser konnte sehen das unzählige Tränen an Malfoys Gesicht herunter flossen. Das war alles was Harry benötigte um Malfoy nicht zu töten. Es wurde ihm plötzlich klar das er ihn niemals würde töten können. So viel Schmerz, so viel Traurigkeit. So viel Ehrlichkeit lag in diesem Blick, dass Harry sein Zauberstab wieder einsteckte. Malfoy blickte verwirrt drein.

"Das heißt...", begann er stotternd.

"Das heißt ", unterbrach ihn Harry leise, "das ich mir deine Geschichte anhöre wie lange sie auch sein mag.", erklärte er. Seinem blondem Gegenüber kamen wieder die Tränen. Sein bisher größter Feind war bereit seine Erklärung zu hören. Was konnte sein Vater schon dagegen anbieten? Nichts außer Schmerz und Tod säumten sein Weg bis hierher um den Tod durch die Hand Harry Potters zu erfahren damit sein Vater endlich aufhöre Leute seinetwegen umzubringen.

Malfoy setzte sich auf das Bett und begann. Leise begann er die Geschichte seines bisherigen Sommers zu erzählen.

" Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast, habe ich dich das ganze letzte Schuljahr über in Ruhe gelassen. Keine Drohungen, keine Gehässigkeit. Das hatte ein Grund wie alles was ich tue: ich musste entscheiden ob ich mich den dunklen Lord anschließe oder nicht. Nur natürlich war das nur theoretisch gemeint, den es gab nur die Wahl zwischen Unterwürfigkeit und Tod. Natürlich spielte mein Stolz eine große Rolle aber du hast mich ungemein in meine Entscheidung beeinflusst.", bevor Harry seine noch unausgesprochene Einwände einbringen konnte fuhr Malfoy weiter." Es ist mir klar das du es nicht absichtlich gemacht hast. Weißt du Potter, es war nur eine kleine Szene in der Große Halle aber sie hat mich beeindruckt. Ich sah dich mit Weasley sprechen und zog mal wieder über dich her und da kam Granger rein. Deine Augen wurden innerhalb eine Sekunde zu Flammen der Liebe. In diesem Moment spürte ich ein Stich in der Magengegend. Mir war klar geworden das ich noch nie geliebt hatte und auch noch nie geliebt wurde. Für mein Vater war ich ein Objekt, für meine Mutter ein Spielzeug, meine sogenannte Freunde hatte mehr Angst vor mir als vor Du-weißt-schon-wer.", Malfoy atmete tief ein. Er stieß ein kurzen Lachen aus.

"Es ist schon komisch nicht? Mein größter Feind verhilft mir zur richtigen Entscheidung! Ich meine, wie bescheuert ist das denn?"

"Ziemlich krank das muss ich zu geben!", pflichtete Harry ihm bei. Draco versuchte zu grinsen, aber das misslang ihm deutlich.

"Ja also dann musste ich zu meinem Vater gehen und ihm meine Entscheidung mitteilen.", die Stimme des blonden Jungen war fast nicht mehr als ein Flüstern als würde er mit jedem Wort näher an den Tod sein. Harry schaute ihn fassungslos an.

"Als ich nach einen bisschen Quidditchtraining heimkam wartete er auf mich vor unsere Haustür. Er war wie du es sicherlich vom Propheten weißt vor eine Woche von Azkaban befreit worden. Mich überkam ein seltsames Gefühl als würde ich Frieden mit allem und allen schließen. Insbesondere mit dir, Harry.", Draco war heiser von den vielen Tränen in den vergangenen Tagen." Er schlug ein Spaziergang vor, was sehr seltsam war, das letzte Mal als wir einen Spaziergang gemacht hatten hatte er es nur vorgeschlagen um seine neue Falle in unseren Garten zu testen. Also war ich dem entsprechend misstrauisch, ging dennoch mit. Mein Vater fackelte nicht lange und fragte mich geradeaus wann er mich dem Dunklen Lord vorstellen dürfte. Er nahm nicht mal eine Sekunde lang an ich würde mich weigern. Als ich wie er, direkt, sagte ich will der Dunkelheit nicht folgen war er lange still. Eine halbe Stunde standen wir da auf der Klippe hinter unseren Haus. Als er sich schließlich regte tat er es mit geschlossene Augen. Er rief nach meiner Mutter. Sie eilte ja rannte fast weil sie dachte, sie würde erfahren wann ich endlich vollwertiger Mitglied der Todesesser sein würde.", Draco machte eine Pause und hob den Kopf um sein Gegenüber anzusehen. Harry hatte Tränen der Wut in den Augen. Lange schwieg Draco um Kraft zu schöpfen das zu schildern was danach passiert war.

" Der Fluch traf sie am Kopf und brach ihr das Genick. Alles verschwamm in grünem Feuer. Ich konnte nichts machen, ich schrie nicht mal. Es brachte nichts, als nächster würde ich dran sein. Ich habe noch jetzt den Kopf meiner Mutter in Erinnerung, wie es fast weggerissen worden war. Ich hasste mein Vater für das was er war, für das was er meiner Mutter angetan hatte. Wir duellierten uns. Er hat jetzt sicher eine Narbe die hoffentlich weh tut."

" Wie zum Teufel bist du ihm entwischt?", fragte Harry.

" Er stolperte, als einer meiner Flüche sein Schutzschild traf. Er nahm die Gelegenheit war und disapparierte. Nachdem wird es langweilig. Er lümmelte ein bisschen rum, habe einen Muggel verzaubert damit er mir was zu essen gibt und bin seit eine Woche in der Flucht.". er ging ans Fenster, während Harry das verdaute was er erzählt bekommt hatte. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf und ging zu Draco. Er streckte die Hand aus und sah dem Blonden ins Gesicht. Dieser hatte Tränen in den Augen und nickte zaghaft, streckte auch seinerseits die Hand aus. Sie schüttelten sie. Als sie es taten, kribbelten ihre Körper und ein Licht umgab sie. Sie merkten nichts denn dieses Licht war mit sterblichen Auge nicht zu erkennen. Es war das Licht Gabriels, Raffaels und Ladriels. Diese Urgestalte wählten eines dieser Jungen zum Feanáro, den Feuergeist aus.

Diese Urgestalten waren Erzengeln.

"Wer wandelt in diesen Wegen, einsam und allein in so eine späten Stunde?", die Stimme klang bedrohlich und gefährlich. Der Jugendlicher zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper. Selbst jetzt in diesen kalten Nacht in einem dunklen Wald voller Gefahren war er Herr seiner Selbst.

"Oved lass das. Ich bin es.", seine Stimme klang gelangweilt und gedämpft unter der Kapuze die er trug. Er machte eine Bewegung mit einem Stock der er in der Hand hatte und daraufhin tauchte urplötzlich ein riesiger Mann vor ihm auf. Es war einer der riesigsten Männer auf der Welt beinahe 3 Meter groß. Er war breit gebaut hatte jedoch keinen Gramm Fett an seinem Leib. Jede Bewegung die er machte brachte ein Muskelberg zur Bewegung. Er trug ganz und gar schwarze Klamotten und war bar fuß. Über seine rechte Backe war eine gezackte Narbe, seine rechte Augenhöhle war leer und er hinkte er bisschen. Jedoch als er jetzt den jungen Mann bedrohend überragte war er doch eine stattlich Figur. Er sah aus als wäre er ein erfahrener Kämpfer und vor allem sah man ihm an das er keine Skrupel hatte.

"Gib dich zu erkennen oder du lebst keine Minute länger!", flüsterte er bedrohlich auf seinem Gegenspieler herab. Bei ihm war keine Veränderung zu sehen, er bewegte sich nicht einmal. Oved streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie erschlaffte sofort als wäre sie aus Gummi.

"Kannst du jetzt damit aufhören oder soll ich dir noch was anderes erschlaffen lassen?", die Stimme unter der Kapuze klang leicht amüsiert.

"Gib dich zu erkennen!", verlangte der Riese nochmal. Der Kapuzenmann seufzte gelangweilt und gab sich insofern zu erkennen das er die Kapuze runter nahm. Oved stieß ein röhrendes Grunzen aus.

"Ist das dein Lachen Oved?", fragte Almeric Digaros.

"Verdammt Almeric warum das ganze Theater? Wieso hast du dich mir nicht gleich zu erkennen gegeben?", der Riese grinste über beide Ohren. Es fehlten ihm die zwei vordere Oberzähne was ihn eigenartig, gar komisch aussehen ließ.

"Oved was ist mit deinen Zähnen passiert?", Almeric runzelte die Stirn.

"Ich hatte eine Schlägerei mit zwei Bergtrollen.", verkündete Oved stolz. Almeric pfiff missbilligend durch die Zähne.

"Ich hatte dir doch gesagt du sollst unauffällig bleiben. Machst du nie was ich dir sage?", Almerics Stimme war leise dennoch ließ die Kälte mit dem er sprach seinen Gegenüber zusammen zucken.

"Ähm... tschuldige... ich... die Trolle haben angefangen...", stammelte der Riese von einem Mann ganz so als wäre Almeric seine Mutter und er hätte ein paar Kuchenstücke geklaut. Almerics Gesicht von der Dunkelheit verhüllt wies besorgte Fürchten auf. Er wurde ganz ernst.

"Der Feuergeist wurde auserwählt.", sagte er kaum hörbar. Oved erstarrte. Er stellte sich aufrechter hin und wagte kaum zu atmen.

"Es wird Zeit das ich nach England zurück kehre. Ich werde versuchen dem Auserwählten zu helfen. Es ist meine Lebensaufgabe.", in Almerics Stimme war keine Spur von Angst, " du weißt was du zutun hast, enttäusche mich nicht, ich habe lange daraufhin gearbeitet.", Oved nickte. Es würde ihm nie einfallen seinen Auftrag zu versauen.

"Du gehst nach Conimbriga und zerstörst die Prophezeiungen. Sie sind lebenswichtig. Wenn du scheiterst, und das Dunkle sie kriegt gewinnt Voldemort diesen Krieg und zwar endgültig. Die Zaubererschaft wird es nicht nochmal schaffen.", Almeric hasste es seinen riesigen Freund zu verlassen aber es war wie gesagt lebensnotwendig.

"Was wirst du tun?", fragte Oved voller Mitgefühl. Almeric Digaros hatte ihn aus eine enge Sache herausgeholfen und ihm schon mal das Leben gerettet, er war ihm nicht nur was schuldig sondern Almeric war jetzt sein Freund. Er machte sich Sorgen um ihn

"Wie gesagt ich werde nach England zurück kehren und den Auswählten beschützen bis zu seiner letzen Schlacht. Wie prophezeit werde ich dort mein Leben in einem Duell bei rotem Licht lassen. Ich werde meine Bestimmung erfüllen. Aber das ist für dich unwichtig. Du musst die Prophezeiungen ausfindig machen und sie dem Feuer übergeben. Das ist deine Lebensaufgabe. Ich vertraue dir, du bist der einzige der sich dessen rühmen darf, vergiss auch das nicht.", Almeric musste seine Tränen unterdrücken, den er sah wie auch Oved einen Kloß im Hals hatte.

"Almeric, wer ist der Auserwählter?", fragte Oved den er wusste es war seine letzte frage.

"Harry Potter.", ließ Almeric leise vernehmen. Oved keuchte hörbar. "Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Mögen die Todesengeln über ihn wachen."

"Das werde ich.", Almeric entfernte sich schon um zu disapparieren. Er wandte sich ein letztes Mal zu Oved und flüsterte ihm etwas zu, bei dem der Riese erbleichte. Als Almeric verschwand fasste sich Oved wieder. Er ging zurück zu dem Baum bei dem seine Sachen waren. Er schulterte sein Bogen und seine Pfeile. Er gurte sich sein Langschwert um, und versteckte seine Dolche, während er leise Tränen vergoß. Almerics letzte Worte an ihm waren ein Warnung gewesen. Er hatte gesagt:

"Die Dark Angels weilen wieder unter uns."

Oved weinte aus Verzweiflung.

Harry musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Das passierte nicht wirklich. War das alles nur ein Traum? Ein besonders kranker Traum? Vorsichtig kniff er Draco der neben ihn stand in den Arm. Dieser schrie auf.

"Was soll des, Mann? Sie haben dir wohl ins Hirn geschissen und vergessen umzurühren.", fluchte er ziemlich lebendig. Jetzt musste Harry wirklich grinsen. Kein Traum, er und sein ehemaliger größter Feind standen Seite an Seite und sahen zu wie Vernon Dursley und sein fetter Sohn Dudley aus dem Haus verschwanden. Wie gesagt sie gingen auf einem Ball von Mr. Dursley Firma und kamen erst spät wieder heim. Petunia war sehr kurzfristig krank geworden. Die beiden Dursleys kapierten wie immer null. Für sie war es nicht im mindesten klar das Petunia sich um den "Penner" kümmern wollte. Harrys Tante schaute gerade zu ihnen hoch. Ziemlich belustigt wie es aussah.

"Ich hasse es einen Malfoy zu beherbergen, aber was soll ich denn machen?", sagte sie eher zu sich selbst als zu den beiden auf dem Treppengeländer.

"Moment mal, woher weißt du das er ein Malfoy ist?", fragte Harry schnell. Er hatte vergessen das seine Tante vielmehr über de Zaubererschaft als sie sich ihr selbst gegenüber zugab.

"Geh in dein Zimmer und nimm den Malfoy- Jungen mit, ich komme gleich hoch und erzähle euch eine Gute- Nacht-Geschichte.", lächelte seine Tante von unten. Von Malfoy in seinem Zimmer reingezogen und mit einem ziemlich dummen Ausdruck im Gesicht, setzte er sich auf seinem Bett.

"Deine Tante ist richtig okay.", sagte Malfoy. Harry wusste nicht warum aber er war sich sicher er hätte einen belustigten Blitzen in Malfoys durch Strähnen verdeckten Augen zu sehen.

"Seit ein paar Minuten ja. Hängt wahrscheinlich damit zusammen das mein Onkel weg ist.", antwortete Harry mit einem Quäntchen Sarkasmus.

"Verdammt! Und ich dachte es wäre mein Charme!", grinste Draco. Harry musste lachen.

"So was besitzt du nicht, Draco.", grinste er. Draco zog ein gespieltes beleidigtes Gesicht. Gerade als er ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen zu wollen schien kam seine Tante herein und verhindert einen Ausbruch alter Gewohnheiten.

"So hier bitteschön Malfoy. Iss solange es warm ist, sonst schmeckt es nur halb so gut.", grinste sie. Ja Harry konnte zwar nicht glauben was er da sah aber seine Tante grinste.

"Also Harry ich nehme an du willst eine Geschichte erzählt bekommen?", zwinkerte sie." Na gut. Also vor ein paar Jährchen als du noch nicht geboren warst da war ich ein junges naives Kind, das von sich glaubte es könnte die Welt verändern. Ich ging los und begann allen Leuten zu erzählen das es Zauberer gäbe. Natürlich glaubten mir die wie nennt ihr sie doch gleich... Muggles nicht wahr?", sie machte sich keine Mühe auf ihr Nicken zu warten. "So wie auch immer, die Leute glaubten mir nicht, aber dafür bekam ich großen Ärger mit diesem Schulleiter, Dumbledore. Er erklärte mir warum die Leute nichts über die Zaubererschaft wissen sollten. Ich weiß zwar nicht aber immerhin gelang es ihm mich zu überzeugen. Aber dann kam deine Mutter wieder von ihrem sechsten Jahr nach Hause und fing an zu schwärmen das sie einen Jungen aufgegabelt hätte der wahnsinnig gut aussehe und sehr clever war. Ich glaubte ihr kein Wort obwohl mein Innerstes mir sagte das es stimmte." Tante Petunia seufzte, " deine Mutter war immer schon die bestaussehend von uns gewesen. Na egal, sie zeigte mir ein Foto und ihre Augen glänzten. Ich hasste sie dafür das sie mit einem Jungen zusammen war und ich mit keinem. Also wartete ich ab. Als sie nach Hogwarts zurück gehen sollte ging ich mit. Versteckt natürlich, aber ich fuhr mit. Es war glaube ich für mich die abwegigste Reise die ich jemals unternommen habe, aber ich hielt durch trotz ein paar Angstzustände. Alle stiegen aus als wir ankamen, ich aber wartete bis alle verschwunden waren und schlich ihn dann nach und kam schließlich so nach Hogwarts. Leute wie mich scheint der Schloss wie eine Ruine zu sein, aber ich wusste das es Hogwarts war, als ging ich herein. Irgendwie gelang es der beste Freundin deiner Mutter mich als erste zu entdecken und mich außer Reichweite der Lehrer zu bringen. Danach schmuggelte sie mich in einem anderen Raum, die sie ihren Schlafsaal nannte und befahl mir dazu bleiben oder sie würde mich zu einem Frosch verwandeln. Ich gehorchte. Ich wartete ein paar Stunden lang und als deine Mutter kam war ich nur ein Häufchen Elend. Ich hatte Hunger, Angst und außerdem fielen mir während der Warterei lauter Dinge ein, was die Zauberer mir da antun könnten. Ich weinte, wie ein sechsjährige . Als ich die Schritte deiner Mutter hörte wischte ich mir die Augen ab, aber als sie eintrat mit Wut in den Augen, war mir klar das es nicht viel zählte den sie kannte mich und würde es merken. Als sie es sah, fing sie plötzlich an zu lächeln. Ich wurde wütend, was lächelte sie da, sie hatte mich anzuschreien und nicht mich auch noch dazu zu ermuntern noch mal so was törichtes zu tun. Sie kniete sich hin und sagte nur ein Wort: Schwester. Sie sagte Schwester zu mir und es war mir genug. Ich war mit Wut und Angst gekommen um ihr Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Aber sie sagte Schwester zu mir und ich warf mich in ihre Arme ganz so als wäre sie die große Schwester. Sie tröstet mich und schlang die Arme um mich. Zum ersten Mal in unseren Leben waren wir Schwestern. Und es war erstaunlich den es reichte. Dieses eine Mal und es genügt mir um dich aufzunehmen und um dich ab heute an dich zu unterstützen.", seine Tante lächelte. Harry kräuselte ein Moment lang die Stirn und entspannte sich dann. Er streckte ihr die Hand aus. Seine Tante schlug ein.

"Das ist das größte Zugeständnis an Freundlichkeit dir gegenüber, das ich dir jemals werde geben. Trotzdem ich vertraue dir", sagte Harry und nickte," Tante.", sagte er mit einem Schmunzeln. Sie grinste.

"Verdammt er versucht, mir den Spaß am Leben zu nehmen. Da komm ich mir verdammt alt vor.", lachte sie und wandte sich an Draco.

"Die Regeln hier sind einfach. Mach einfach das was Harry dir sagt und ihr kommt heil an der Schule.", sie drehte sich abermals nach Harry um, " noch was, wann gedenkst du zu deinen Freunden zu gehen?"

"Wahrscheinlich in eine Woche.", sagte er ernst, "Tante.", das war weniger Ernst.

"Na was habe ich dir gesagt? Den ganzen Spaß.", sagte sie noch zu Draco bevor sie das Zimmer verließ. Dieser lachte amüsiert in sich hinein.

"Was meinte sie mit Freunden?", fragte er Harry der auch grinste. Dieser lächelte breiter.

"Ich gehe fast jeden Sommer zu den Weasleys."

"Oo. Ich werde mich wohl entschuldigen müssen.", sagte Draco jetzt wieder ernst. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Nein ach was. Du wirst eine aufs Maul kriegen.", sein Lächeln wurde zur Lache. Draco machte gute Miene zum bösen Spiel.

"Na toll! Wenn suche ich mir überhaupt für Freunde?", fragte er sich amüsiert. Harry lachte nochmal. Aus dem Fenster verdeckte eine Wolke den Vollmond.

"Hermine hätte mir schon längst schreiben sollen.", Harry wurde rot.

"Sie ist noch damit beschäftigt meine liebevolle und lüsterne Briefe zu lesen.", grinste Draco halb verschlagen halb belustigt. Harry seufzte und begann mit der Vorarbeit für die Weasleys.


	5. Potters Leiden

3. Potters Leiden

Ein Hund knurrte. Almeric horchte. Vielleicht hatte Falke sein Ruf gar nicht gehört und es war ein anderen Hund. Almeric sollte lieber vorsichtiger sein. Es war so oder so eine absolute Torheit gewesen hierher zu kommen um sein Freund zu sehen. Im Schatten eines Baumes am hell lichten Tag auf etwas zu warten war weder schlau noch mutig. Es machte ihn zun einem Ziel. Auch für die Muggels wäre es seltsam erschienen, bewegungslos seit einer Stunde zu stehen ohne auch nur ein Finger zu rühren.

Verdammt was hatte er sich dabei bloß gedacht, es konnte nur so blöd enden wie er sich es vorgestellt hatte. Aber er musste ihn sehen. Wenn er seine Schwester nicht sehen konnte dann sein Hund. Erneut ein Knurren. Diesmal näher. Schnüffelgeräusche. Almeric fing an zu grinsen. Es war sein Hund! Er stoß sich von dem Baum ab und schaute sich um. Gerade als er nach rechts blickte, warf sich ein pelziges Etwas von links auf ihn. Almeric landete lachend auf den Boden. Falke leckte ihn ins Gesicht. Seine Augen genauso grau wie sein Pelz, glühten vor Freude.

"Hallo Freund!", grinste Almeric. Falke bellte und warf sich erneut auf Almeric. Etwas Wundervolles breitete sich auf Almerics Brust aus. Es war allgemein bekannt als Glück, aber Almeric hatte zu wenig in seinem Leben davon erlebt und er war sich dessen nicht bewusst.

"Wir haben uns lange nicht gesehen.", Almeric war nach der kleine Balgerei außer Atem und wurde wieder ernst. Der Hund begriff es. Er hat es schon immer begriffen. Almeric erinnerte sich noch gut, zu gut. Als er begriffen hatte das er anders war, da war nur sein Hund da gewesen an dem sich Almeric klammern und schluchzen könnte. Es war ihm als wäre es erst gestern gewesen als er gegangen war um die Geheimnisse seines Daseins zu ergründen und seine Schwester mit seinem Hund vor der Haustür ihm nachgesehen hatten. Heute mit achtzehn war es anders. Er wusste alles bis auf eines über sich selbst. Er war selbst bewusst und bestrebt seine Bestimmung zu erfüllen aber irgendwas fehlte.

Almeric schlich zurück zum Baumstamm an dem er sich angelehnt hatte bevor Falke zu ihm gekommen war. Der Hund war etwas besonderes. Almeric wusste nicht warum aber er hatte das Gefühl das der Hund noch eine Rolle in den folgenden Ereignisse spielen würde. Er hatte was Kluges an sich das Almeric nicht begreifen konnte. Ein verständnisvolles Blitzen war in seinen Augen zu sehen. Als Almeric an den Baum gelehnt sich hinsetzte kam er zu ihm herüber. Dieser schlang seine Arme um den Hund und vergrub sein Gesicht in Falkes Pelz. Trotzallem konnte er nicht weinen. Nicht für sich selbst, nicht für seine Schwester, nicht für Oved. Er konnte einfach nicht weinen.

"Hast du das gemacht was ich dir befohlen hatte?", fragte er dem Hund. Dieser bejahte mit einen kurzen Belle. Almeric verstand. Er hatte ihn zu den Longbottoms geschickt um auf einen der beiden Jungen von dem die Prophezeiung sprach zu beschützen. Für den anderen hatte er nichts tun können. Der Andere, Harry Potter. Bei dem Namen lief ihm ein kalter aber dennoch wohliger Schauer quer über den Rücken. Harry Potter, seine Bestimmung. Ihn musste er beschützen, ihn musste er lehren. Und für ihn würde er sterben. Dieser gleichaltrige Junge war Dreh und Angelpunkt aller Prophezeiungen sogar Mittelpunkt des Fortbestandes der Magie. Almeric beneidete ihn nicht, den es war zu viel Verantwortung um es auf einen einzigen Rücken tragen zu müssen. Deswegen würde Almeric ein bisschen mit anpacken. Er musste die zwei andere Jungen suchen und sie dann zu Harry hinführen aber er wollte noch ein kurzen Halt machen um sein Hund zu besuchen, durfte aber nicht lange bleiben weil es sonst zu gefährlich wäre.

"Beschütz ihn weiterhin okay?", Falke bellte nochmal kurz.

"Danke.", sagte Almeric traurig. Sein Hund jaulte. Dieser Ton voller Mitgefühl und Traurigkeit ließ alle Dämme in Almerics Brust brechen. Er zog Falke näher an sich und fing an zu weinen.

"Na komm willst du mich verarschen?", fragte Draco empört.

"Wie willst du sonst zur Schule gehen?", beantwortete Harry mit einer geschickten Gegenfrage. Das ließ Draco verstummen, den Harry hatte Recht. Er konnte eigentlich nicht zur Schule, den er hatte gar nichts bei sich außer den Kleider die er angehabt hatte als bei Harry "angeklopft" hatte. Inzwischen hatte er zwei Jeans, drei T-Shirts, ein Pulli, ein paar Snickers und Unterwäsche die für ein ganzes Jahr reichten. Gleich am zweiten Tag seines Aufenthaltes bei Harry hat dessen Tante Draco mit nach draußen geschleppt und ihm Klamotten gekauft. Draco hatte sich ganz schnell eingelebt. Die Regeln waren einfach. Nicht widersprechen, dem fetten Dudley nichts antun, nochmal nicht widersprechen und so tun als wäre man garnicht da. Vernon Dursley wurde puterrot jedes mal wenn Draco mit ihm in einem Raum war. Er ignorierte ihn völlig. Leider hatte Mr Dursley keine magischen Kräfte denn bloss weil er Draco ignorierte verschwand dieser nicht. Nach einer Woche lustiger und gleichzeitig langweilige Tage, kam ein Brief wie von Harry vorher gesagt, auf. Ron Weasley präsentierte ihm wie üblich ein Einladung zu sich nach Hause um den Rest den Ferien zu verbringen. Er schrieb er hätte eine echte "scharfe Schnitte" aufgerissen und es sei alles in Butter. Allerdings könne niemand aus seine Familie ihn abholen weil alle außer er und Ginny beschäftigt waren. Er schlug vor mit dem Besen oder den Fahrenden Ritter zu ihm zu reisen aber Mrs Weasley hatte noch eine hastige Bemerkung am Rande geschrieben die nicht sehr leicht zu entziffern war: Zu gefährlich!

Also war Draco in eine Zwickmühle gelandet. Ohne Zauberaccessoires und richtige Zauberkleidung konnte er nicht nach Hogwarts und sie bei sich abzuholen stand außer Frage also wollte Harry für Draco in die Winkelgasse gehen. Dieser fand es eine äußerst schlechte Idee.

"Verdammt wir haben Krieg, da kannst du nicht einfach in die Winkelgasse einkaufen gehen."

"Natürlich kann ich das!" entgegnete Harry grinsend.

"Ich nehme den alten Zauberumhang von meinem Dad es geht alles easy, wirst du schon sehen.", beruhigte Harry seinen blonden Freund. Dieser gab sich geschlagen und seufzte.

"Kann ich wenigstens mit gehen?"

"Bist du hohl im Hirn oder was? Außer mir bist du wohl der am meisten gesuchter Verräter in England, da kannst du nicht in der Winkelgasse gehen. Außerdem können nicht zwei unter dem Umhang gehen und noch Tausende von Sachen mitschleppen. Lass mich nur machen.", Harry drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

"Außerdem hast du dich gar nicht geschminkt, Kleines.", sagte er spöttisch und dreht sich nochmal um. Draco zeigte ihm den Mittelfinger und bewegte die Lippen zu einem "Schwuchtel".

"Das ist nicht gerade die feine Art.", sagte er lächelnd und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Harry ging schnellen Schrittes in der Winkelgasse entlang. Unter dem Umhang seines Vaters war es schwer zwei Zauberroben, ein Bücherpaket, Federkiele und Tintenfässer zu tragen und gleichzeitig mit fliehenden Blick auf alles zu achten was im mindesten verdächtigt aussah. Was für eine blöde Idee war das gewesen. Allein in die Winkelgasse zu gehen mit kaum Fluchtmöglichkeiten und Bewegungsfreiheit. Fast wünschte er sich Draco wäre doch mit gekommen, aber wie es im Leben so war, begnügt Harry sich damit seine eigene Dummheit zu verwünschen. Er musste nur noch beim Tiergeschäft und beim Sportwarengeschäft reinschauen und schon wäre er weg. Gerade als er nach rechts ab bog um zum Besengeschäft zu kommen spürte er ein Bewegung rechts neben ihn. Es war sieben Uhr abends und gerade da kamen die Fledermäuse aus ihrem Nest und gingen auf Jagd. In diesem Fall machten sie Jagd auf Harry. Er wusste es von einem Augenblick zum anderen, das es geplant war. Sie hatten ihn wahrscheinlich schon im Fliegenden Besen bemerkt und Harry war so blöd gewesen und hatte sich damit zufrieden gegeben, das keine dunkle Magier im Schankraum waren. Wahrscheinlich hatte einer oder gleich beide seiner Schuhe aus dem Zauberumhang herausgelugt. Außerdem hatten die bösen Buben andere Mittel um vor ihnen verdeckte Magie zu entdecken. Harry drehte sich um und aus em Blickwinkel die Straße absuchend ging er Richtung Weasleys Scherzladen.

Harry schwitzte schon obwohl er nur lief. Er hatte nur noch eine Kurve vor sich dann würde er da sein.

"Komm schon, komm schon, nur ein paar Meter, dann bin ich weg.", murmelte er für sich. Und gerade in diese Kurve erwarteten sie ihn. Eine schwarz vermummte Gestalt war genau vor ihm. Eine näherte sich von Links während eine rechts ihm den Weg ab schneidete Hinter ihm eine Wand . Kein Fluchtweg außer nach vorne. Harry krümmte sein Rücken ihn gekonnte Kampfstellung, atmete tief durch und zog sich den Umhang seines Vaters vom Leib. Die Todesesser, den als solche entpuppten sie sich, blieben steifartig stehen. Der Überraschungseffekt verschaffte Harry einen kurzen Vorteil.

"Es ist Harry Potter", sagte der vor ihm. Harry nahm nur fluchtartig die Kenntnis davon das es die Stimme von Nott war. Dieser hatte diese simple zwei Worte ausgesprochen als er sich schon am Boden krümmend vor Schmerzen wiedersah. Harry drehte sich nach rechts um während er unter seinem Arm einen weiteren Fluch nach hinten warf. Dieser verfehlte den Todesser der zuvor links von ihm gewesen war, knapp. Harry musste sich ducken. Ein roter Fluch verfehlte auch ihn knapp, seinen Gegenüber für kurzer Zeit ohne Aufmerksamkeit lassend. Harry nutzte es und ließ ihn erstarren. Als er sich umdrehen wollte traf ihn ein Fluch genau ins Kreuz. Bevor sich Harry dessen bewusst war, lag er jetzt auf den Boden.

"Sieh an, sieh an. Wenn das nicht der kleine Harry Potter ist.", Harry erkannte die Stimme von Jugson. Er spuckte ihm auf die Schuhe.

"Wieder frei wie ich sehe Jugson. Und wie war es allein mit fünf oder sechs Kerle in eine Zelle zu sein? Fünf oder sechs Kerle die schon seit Monaten kein Arsch gesehen hatten?", spottete er während er verzweifelt in seinem Kopf ein Plan ersann um aus diese überaus gefährliche Situation zu entkommen. Er spürte wie sein Unterkiffer brach als Jugson nach ihm trat, und sofort tat es ihm leid ihn heraus fordern zu wollen.

"Na komm Potter ich weiß es ist schwer zu verstehen, aber könntest du bitte damit aufhören... das was du meinst das mir angetan geworden ist, wird nicht ein Fleck dagegen sein, was wir mit dir machen werden.", Jugson bemerkte es nicht aber von hinten schlich sich eine weiße Zauberrobe an ihm heran. Harry sah nur die Schuhe. Und er sah das diese Füße den Boden nicht berührten. Was zu Teufel würde jetzt passieren? Jugson trat ihn erneut voll mitten ins Gesicht. Um Harry wurde es schwarz. Das letzte was er sah war ein Schwert der aus Jugsons Brustkorb heraus stach.

Harry wachte erst am nächsten Morgen auf. Langsam schlug er die Augen auf nur um in die zwei grinsenden Gesichter der Weasley Zwillinge zu blicken.

"Servus Harry, wie geht dir denn so?", fragte Fred verschlagen. Harry sah sich um:

"Wo sind wir, das ist nicht eure Wohnung und auch nicht eurer Laden, also wo bin ich gelandet und wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", George grinste so breit wie er nur konnte.

"Fred, dieser Junge hier ist ungebildet, er kann Ohnmacht nicht von Schlaf unterscheiden."

"Halt die Klappe George, siehst du nicht das ihm das peinlich ist?", antwortet sein Bruder vergnügt. Harry war so rot wie eine überreife Tomate. Dennoch musste er lachen. Er hatte die Zwillinge auch vermisst. Er würde es ihnen nicht sagen, aber er wusste sie fühlten genauso, den das war ihre Art ihm mitzuteilen das er willkommen und das ein Wiedersehen schon lange überfällig gewesen war.

"Antwortet endlich bevor ich es aus euch raus pressen muss!", versuchte Harry mit einer mehr oder weniger ernste Miene zu sagen.

"Ist ja gut, werde nicht gleich so sauer verdammt! Wir sind bei Hermine.", erklärte George.

"Was? Ich habe dich nicht verstanden!", rief Harry alarmiert und erschrocken zugleich.

" Ja weißt sie war zu Besuch da und...", weiter kam er nicht den eine Stimme warnte ihn aus der Tür aus. Harry würde diese Stimme überall und immer erkennen, der sanftklingender Unterton nahm der Warnung die Schärfe.

"Sei still, das können wir hier nicht besprechen.", sagte Hermine. Harry hielt die Augen geschlossen um sich nicht zu verraten. Wenn er jetzt die Augen öffnen würde dann würden alle die Liebe in ihnen sehen. Er wollte das nicht, es war sein Geheimnis und das sollte es auch bleiben.

" Wie lange?", fragte er nochmal immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen.

" Ein paar Stunden nicht mehr, jetzt ist es 5 Uhr morgens!", ihre Stimme klang jetzt ganz nah. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr die Augen geschlossen halten, das würde höchst merkwürdig erscheinen. Er atmete durch und öffnete sie. Es wäre besser wenn er das nicht gemacht hätte. Meine Güte wie konnte sie sich wagen nur einen knappen Nachthemd anzuhaben. Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun er musste erröten.

"Harry du wirst rot!", grinste George. Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre er jetzt von Harry ermordet worden. Er konzentriert sich lieber auf die ihm bevorstehenden Aufgaben.

"Also gut, Hermine erstmal danke.", er wandte sich ihr zu.

"Kein Problem ich war so oder so noch wach, ich habe noch was über Gegenflüche nachgelesen."

"Um ein Uhr nachts?!", Harry Stimme klang so als hätte Dobby ihm gebeten Trauzeuge zu sein wenn er Winky heiratet.

"Klar warum nicht?", antwortete Hermine ganz locker.

"Ist ja auch egal, ich muss jedenfalls zurück und zwar so schnell wie möglich.", Harry war schon am aufstehen.

"Warum den?", fragte Hermine. Wenn Harry nicht damit beschäftigt wäre nachzudenken und seine Hormone im Griff zu behalten dann hätte er sicherlich der bedauernden und verletzten Unterton in ihre Stimme gemerkt.

"Das erzähl ich dir wenn wir da sind, okay?", zu den Zwillinge gewandt fragte er:

"Kommt ihr mit uns zu viert sind wir sicherer..."

"Nein sorry Harry aber wir müssen ihn eine Stunde in unserem Laden sein, es ist wie du weißt Hochsaison und da können wir nicht durch Abwesenheit glänzen, unsere Mitarbeiter würden uns köpfen", antwortete Fred mit einem eher entschuldigenden Schulterzucken.

"Ja kein Problem. Ich und Hermine kriegen das schon noch gebacken. Ich warte dann draußen vor der Tür auf dich damit du dich umziehst.", mit diesen Satz ließ er sie alleine. Hermine wandte sich an den Zwillinge:

"Moment mal hat er mich gefragt ob ich überhaupt mit kann?", die Zwillinge mussten grinsten.

" Du kennst doch Harry er liebt es wenn Frauen genau das machen was er sagt.", sagte Fred wurde dafür in die Schulter gezwickt.

" Wo für war den das ?", fragte er mehr lachend als beleidigt.

"Das war dafür das du dich so witzig glaubst und dafür das ich eine ganze Nacht nicht schlafen konnte und jetzt haut ab, sonst kommt ihr noch zu spät.", schimpfte sie.

"Ja Ma?am.", George salutierte belustigt.

"Wir finden dich auch sexy Hermine, ehrlich", sagte Fred. Hermine konnte nicht anders sie musste lauthals lachen als die Zwillinge disapparierten.

Sie zog sich um und musste daran denken das Fred das Wort "auch" erwähnt hatte.

Als Harry die Tür hinter sich zu machte, gelang es ihm, nicht über laut zu seufzen. Verflucht! - dachte er, - so was darf mir nicht nochmal passieren. Es war einfach nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen. Wie hätte er wissen sollen das wenn er aufwachen würde ihren lieblichen Duft einatmen würde. Verdammt! Wenn er auch nur eine Chance für sich und Hermine sehen würde dann würde er ihr gegenüber seine Gefühle gestehen aber so... Voldemort machte Jagd auf ihn, und eine Beziehung mit Hermine würde die Freundschaft zu Ron zerstören. Das war das letzte was Harry wollte. Sein Bruder zu verlieren, war sein Leben zu verlieren. Er würde seine Gefühle für Hermine ins Grab tragen. Harry machte sich keine Illusionen. Er wusste das er dem Grab näher war als das Voldemort einen Salsa mit Lestrange tanzen würde. Überleben war alles was zählte. Er konnte nicht gegen die Übermacht kämpfen die Lord Voldemort darstellte er konnte nur versuchen es zu überleben. Es war schmerzhaft zu wissen das wegen ihn seine Freunde genau so in Gefahr waren wie er. Aber eines hatte er vor Dumbledores Tod gelernt. Freundschaft war einer der wichtigsten Güter der Menschheit. Man sollte nicht freundschaftliche Hilfe ablehnen, wenn er eines bei Dumbledore gelernt hatte dann, dass dies keine Schwäche sei sondern eine Stärke.

Als die Tür aufging war Harry beherrscht, keine der Gefühle die ihn zum zittern brachten wenn er an sie dachte, drangen durch. Hermine erlebte den ganz normalen Harry.

"Fertig?", fragte er mit einem eher spitzbübischen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Ich heiße nicht Ron, Harry!", Hermine spielte auf die Zeit Rons beim ankleiden und Haare machen.

"Ist ja schon gut!", Harry lief hinter ihr her, die mit festen Schritte die Treppe hinunter lief. Sein Blick fiel auf ihr Hintern. Verdammte Scheiße, nicht jetzt! Bitte nicht jetzt ich muss mich konzentrieren. Sie machte die Tür auf und Harry ging vor ihr hinaus. Den Zauberstab in der Hosentasche versteckt aber dennoch fest umschlossen, sah er sich um. Hermine wohnte ja in Watford! Er hatte davon keine Ahnung gehabt! Er drehte sich um und sah in ihr grinsendes Gesicht.

"Wir sind erst vor einem Jahr in den Sommerferien hergezogen und ich habe es wohl in der ganzen Aufregung des letzten Jahres vergessen zu erwähnen.", Harry sah sich nochmal um, misstrauisch nach Todesesser Ausschau haltend. Nichts. Es schien alles ruhig zu sein. Auch keine Muggel waren zu sehen.

"Es ist ja nicht so das es meine Lieblingsverkehrsmöglichkeit wäre aber ich wüsste nicht wie wir sonst zu mir kommen sollten. Wir müssen apparieren.", Hermine zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

"Ist ja nicht so das ich es dir sagen müsste, du weißt es ja auch.", fügte er rasch aber neckisch zurück. Hermine streckte ihm die Zunge raus, nahm aber seinen dargebotenen Arm. Mit einem leisen Plopp verschwanden sie.

Mit genau dem gleichen Plopp erschienen sie vor der Haustür der Dursleys. Sie klingelten bis die Tür auf ging. Tante Petunia stieß ein erleichterten Seufzer aus.

"Gott sei Dank, es ist dir nichts passiert. Draco ist oben und tigert in deinem Zimmer. Kommt rein schnell bevor euch jemand sieht.", sie trat ein Schritt beiseite und ließ die beiden passieren. Harry ignorierte Hermines fragenden und überraschten Blick und machte ihr mit einem Zeichen klar das sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt keine Fragen zustellen hatte. Sie folgte ihm die Treppen herauf. Draco? Hatte sie richtig gehört, Draco Malfoy? Im Ligusterweg? In Harrys Zimmer?

Das war so als hätte man Weihnachten vorgeschoben. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, nein sie musste sich verhört haben. Als Harry die Tür aufmachte war sie auf alles vorbereitet. Sie musste allerdings zugeben, das sie alles erwartete hatte nur nicht ein halbnackter Draco Malfoy der in Harrys Zimmer hin und her lief und ziemlich besorgt aussah. Na ja es stört sie mehr das er halbnackt war als das er überhaupt da war.

"Scheiße, Harry klopf bevor du rein kommst. Schitte, Junge habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht und dabei hast du nur eine genüssliche Nacht mit Granger verbracht.", rief er aufgebracht aber nicht im mindesten beschämt. Harry seufzte und hob den Zauberstab.

"Mann, musste das sein?!", maulte Draco, "es war doch nur ein Witz!", Hermine hob die Augenbrauen.

"Dein Humor gefällt mir nicht Malfoy.", sagte sie kalt. Sie schaute zu Harry. Der war gerade dabei alles was er für (jetzt wusste sie es ja) Draco gekauft hatte, auszupacken. Harry seufzte abermals, sah die beide und zuckte leicht genervt die Schultern. Draco war an Harrys Fenster gelehnt während Hermine sich gegen den Kleiderschrank anlehnte. Also standen sie so entfernt von einander wie möglich. Harry hatte dummerweise nicht daran gedacht das er Hermine und Ron nichts von seiner neue Freundschaft mit Draco erzählt hatte und möglicherweise war das schwieriger als Draco es sich gedacht hatte.

"Ich denke ich müsste mich jetzt für all das Übel das ich ihr angetan habe, entschuldigen?", fragte Draco an Harry gewandt. Der grinste bei der Formulierung. Draco versuchte wie immer indirekt den Kopf aus der Schlinge zu ziehen.

"Denke schon... ja eigentlich schon.", sagte er immer noch grinsend. Hermine spürte das Harry mit Draco noch kameradschaftlicher umging als mit Ron. Oh, Oh, das wird Ron gar nicht gefallen...

"Also?", fragte sie. Eigentlich war es jetzt rein rhetorisch. Freunde von Harry waren auch ihre Freunde, egal was vorgefallen war.

"Ja gut, also Granger...ähm Hermine...", Draco sagte ihren Vornamen als hätte er einen Drachenei verschluckt, "ich wollte mich auch so bei dir entschuldigen, also tschuldige für all den Ärger das du mit mir hattest und so... weißt schon... die Schlammblut Sache und so...", unglaublich aber Draco Malfoy stand vor ihr und blamierte sich indem er sich bei ihr stotternd entschuldigte.

"Du sagst auch so? Warum den, wenn du und Harry nicht Freunde geworden wäre, warum würdest du dich trotzdem bei mir entschuldigen?", jetzt musste Draco wieder verschlagen grinsen.

"Na warum wohl, ich wollte mit dir schlafen.", Harry verschluckte sich an dem Wasser den er gerade getrunken hatte und Hermine lief röter an als eine frühreife Tomate im Frühling. Draco musste lachen, so offensichtlich war es das die beiden sich liebten und es nicht merkten. Typisch Potter, sieht den Wald vor lauten Bäumen nicht. Er musste wohl ein bisschen nach helfen. Doch bevor er das tat musste er erstmal Hermines wütendem Blick erlöschen.

"War ja nur ein Joke, tut mir leid! Wollte euch nicht zu nahe treten?", entschuldigte er sich.

"Hast du nicht!", rief Harry.

"Ja klar warum hätte Harry was damit zu tun das du mit mir schlafen wolltest?", fragte Hermine doch ihr Herz raste schneller als ein Hippogreif auf der Überholspur.

"Ach nichts, ich meinte ja nur weil ihr ja beste Freunde seid und so...", Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

"Ist ja okay...", Hermine schaute sich im Zimmer um. Niemand sagte was, die Stille war bedrückend. Draco sah wie die anderen beiden litten und fasste sich ans Herz. Er wandte sich um und fragte Harry was eigentlich passiert war.

"Nicht viel also ich habe eingekauft und hatte schon fast alles nur ein und zwei Sachen haben gefehlt als mich Todesesser angriffen. Einer rechts, einer vorn und einer von hinten. Ich wehrte mich natürlich so gut ich konnte aber mit deinen Sachen in den Händen konnte ich mich nicht so richtig bewegen. Einen habe ich einen hübschen Fluch an den Hals gejagt aber dann wurde klar das sie siegen würden. Sie waren mehr und sie hatten Bewegungsfreiheit. Ich ging zu Boden und wurde von ihren tritten umnebelt. Ich muss zugeben das ich fast ohnmächtig gewesen bin. Da letzte was ich sah was ein blutverschmiertes Schwert das aus Jugson Brust ragte.", Harry nüchterne Stimme ließ Hermine frösteln. Draco sah sie an.

"Okay jetzt bin ich dran, was? Gut okay ich war bei den Weasleys im Geschäft als plötzlich Schreie von draußen ertönten. Wir sahen nach draußen, aber da war niemanden. Dann kurz bevor wir deine Stimme erkannten, tauchte ein Junge der eine weiße Zauberrobe anhatte. Er rannte in die Richtung von der die Schreie kamen. Wir folgten ihm. Der Junge, ( er war bestimmt in unser Alter) zog ein Schwert. Okay da war es schon merkwürdig aber was mich am meisten gestört hat , war das es ein goldenes Schwert war.", bei diesen Worten wurde Draco bleich aber die anderen beiden merkten es nicht.

"Als wir bei euch ankamen lagen Jugson und die anderen beiden tot da und du lagst zwischen ihnen. Vom Jungen keine Spur. Aber er muss es gewesen sein, der dich gerettet hat.", Hermine versuchte kläglich zu lächeln. Draco noch bleicher als sonst setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. Harry sah ihn besorgt an.

"Was ist los?", fragte er und ließ sich neben dem Blonden nieder. Der beachtete ihn gar nicht sondern sah noch Hermine an. Diese zuckte zusammen. Sie hätte nie gedacht das Augen so eine tiefe Verzweiflung zeigen könnten.

"Hast du goldenes Schwert gesagt?", Dracos Stimme klang zittrig und als wäre er kurz vor einem Hysterieanfall.

"Ja es war ein goldenes Schwert!", sie sah ihn an, "warum sollte die Farbe von Bedeutung sein?"

Draco schwieg. Er schwieg eine Weile bis Harry ihm ein Arm um die Schulter legte.

"Danke aber wir haben genug getrauert.", sagte Draco und stand energischer auf als die beiden es für möglich gehalten hätten.

"Wir müssen gehen. Sofort!", Draco schaute bestimmt drein und sein Tonfall ließ keine Zweifel zu. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und machte sich daran zu packen. Natürlich er wusste überhaupt nicht was los war aber das war ihm egal. Draco wusste was er tat und Harry folgte ihm. Harry vertraute ihm. Er machte Hermine einen Zeichen, das sie sich auch Aufbruchbereit machen sollte. Die zog die Augenbrauen hoch sagte jedoch nichts.

"Wo gehen wir hin?", fragte Harry noch. Draco schaute ihn lange an:

"Wir gehen dahin wo du schon immer wolltest. Wir müssen was herausfinden. Wir gehen nach Godric?s Hollow."

Ron fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch. Er hatte was Komisches geträumt. Von einem Friedhof und von Harry und von goldenen Schwerter. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Alles in seinem Verstand sagte ihm es solle den Traum vergessen. Er solle dieses Verlangen aus seinem Herzen löschen. Aber Ron war noch nie vernüftig gewesen. Er stand auf, zog sich an und schrieb einen kleinen Brief an seine Mutter. Dann machte er die Tür hinter sich zu und atmete tief ein. Mit eingezogenen Schultern und mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Magen machte er sich auf dem Weg die ihm die Stimme in seinem Kopf Stück für Stück verriet. Ron verschwand in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und zurück blieb nur der Zettel auf dem Küchentisch. Er hatte sich kurz gehalten beim Schreiben damit seine Mutter nicht mehr als nötig besorgt sein würde.

"Mum, ich muss gehen. Mach dir keine Sorgen ich komme sobald wie möglich zurück. Ich bin zu meiner Bestimmung gegangen das spür ich. Ich gehe zu Harry nach Godric?s Hollow."

Er spürte wie sie näher kamen, er konnte sie förmlich riechen. Sein Herz klopfte. Endlich nach den vielen Jahren wären sie zusammen. Hier in Godric?s Hollow, wo es angefangen hatte, würden sie sich wieder treffen. Es hatte angefangen zu regnen. Er wollte die Sache nicht komplett nass, erledigen. Also ging er ins Haus und schaute zum Fenster raus zum Friedhof wo Harry James Potter und wo Lily Potter lagen. Er fühlte sich glücklich. Almeric fühlte sich zum ersten Mal glücklich weil er seine Familie bald zum ersten Mal sehen würde.


	6. Almeric

Almeric

Harry machte sich nicht die Mühe Draco zu fragen warum sie nach Groddic´s Hollow gehen mussten. Dafür durchlöcherte Hermine Draco nur so mit Fragen.

"Du nervst langsam weißt du das?", fragte er nach einer Zeit.

"Das ist mir schnurz! Sag mir warum wir hingehen müssen, ohne Schutz, mitten in der Nacht, ohne auch nur eine Vorkenntnis. Harry warf Draco einen Sie-ist-immer-so-Blick und schüttelte kurz den Kopf da er sah das Draco vorm Explodieren war. Dieser nickte nur grimmig und murmelte ein :"Frauen", vor sich hin. Sie hatten sich unter Dracos Anweisungen am Rande eines Dorfes appariert. Harry war sich nicht sicher aber er hätte wetten können das dieses kleines Dorf Hollow´s Greek hieß. Nun liefen sie schnell durch einen Wald einen Hügel hinauf.

"Woher weißt du überhaupt wo das Haus von Harry´s Eltern ist?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich spüre es.", antwortete Draco.

"Wie du spürst es?", hakte sie unbeirrt weiter.

"Hey Hermine mach mal einen Punkt, wenn ich sage ich spür es dann ist das auch so.", schnappte er. "Ich kann es auch nicht erklären.", fügte er etwas sanfter hinzu.

"Ist ja gut, ist ja gut...", beschwichtigt sie ihn, drehte sich jedoch zu Harry und signalisierte ihm das sein Kumpel leicht geistig durcheinander war ihrer Meinung nach. Harry musste grinsen und zuckte nur nichtssagend mit den Schultern.

Plötzlich blieb Harry stehen und Hermine krachte voll in ihm hinein.

"Man was zum Teufel?...", weiter kam sie nicht. Plötzlich flogen Zaubersprüche um sie herum und Harry packte Hermine und riss sie zu Boden.

"Bleib liegen.", sagte er knapp. Draco lag auch ein Stückchen weiter von ihnen entfernt.

"Du Verräter! Du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Malfoy. Lockst uns einfach in eine Falle!", schrie Hermine. Die Zaubersprüche über sie wurden grün.

"Scheiße!", hörte sie Harry murmeln. Dem konnte sie nur zustimmen. Hier mit Harry zu liegen und über ihr Tausende von Todesflüche. Sie zwang sich zur Ruhe und versuchte nachzudenken. Draco schrie irgendwas. Sie achtete nicht auf ihn. Harry perlte das Schweiß von der Stirn. Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf und keuchte. Hermine sah in die Richtung in der er starrte. Sie schnappte unwirkürlich nach Luft. Draco Malfoy stand da mit eiserner Miene und lies sich von den Todesflüche treffen. Sie sahen wie einer ihn am Kopf traf, an der Brust, an den Beinen. Draco wurde einfach überall getroffen. Hermine musste die Augen schließen, denn das Licht war zu hell. Neben ihr weinte Harry, konnte sich aber nicht von der Stelle rühren. Als das Licht langsam verblasste sahen sie ein Mensch neben Draco knien. Er sah Draco ins Gesicht und berührte ihn leicht mit dem Zeigefinger an Stirn. "Enervate."

Hermine sah wie Draco die Augen öffnete. Moment mal wenn man tot ist öffnet man doch nicht die Augen wenn sie schon geschlossen waren oder?

Harry setzte sich in Bewegung. Langsam den Zauberstab in der Hand und zum Kampf jederzeit bereit. Der Mensch, ein junger Mann ganz in Weiß gekleidet, hielt die Hände in die Höhe, um zu zeigen das er kein Zauberstab hatte, also völlig ungefährlich war. Harry zog keine Miene und beäugte den Fremden. Er war wahrscheinlich so alt wie er, vielleicht ein oder zwei Jahre älter als er. Er hat pechschwarze Haare die er zum Zopf zusammen gebunden hatte, eine hohe Stirn, dunkelbraune Augen, volle Lippen und ein insgesamt kantiges Gesicht. Er hatte, soweit Harry wegen seiner gebückten Haltung schätzen konnte, die gleiche Statur von Ron war aber stämmiger und durchtrainierter. Außerdem trug er keine Schuhe und Zauberumhangwar mit zhalreichen goldenen Verzierungen versehen.

Draco richtete sich auf und schaute sich um. Sein Kopf brummte, sein ganzer Körper tat ihm weh und er sah noch alles verschwommen. Er hatte Krämpfe. Harry tat ein Schritt vor und sah zum ihm herunter.

"Alles okay?", fragte er. Er lächelte und Draco wusste er hatte nicht an ihm gezweifelt, nicht einmal als Hermine ihn als Verräter verschrien hatte.

"Du da! Ein Schritt zurück.", sagte Harry zum dem anderen Junge. Der nickte und tat wie es ihm befohlen worden war. Harry bückte sich zu Draco hinunter und fragte nochmal.

"Hast du dich verletzt?"

"Also es ist nichts gebrochen, wenn du das meinst.", Draco versuchte zu grinsen was ihm

allerdings nicht gelang. Harry half ihm auf. Er atmete schwer aber es ging. Es musste gehen. Harry richtete wieder den Zauberstab auf den Jungen.

"Wer bist du?", fragte er. Der Junge weitete die Arme und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Die Frage ist, wer du bist?"

"Was soll das heißen? Was willst du von ihm?", brauste Hermine auf. Sie hatte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls gezogen und zeigte damit auf den jungen Mann.

"Hermine Granger richtig? Ich heiße Almeric. Ich wurde entsandt um Harry die Augen zu öffnen und die anderen zwei Angels zu finden.", Der Junge, Almeric, schaute ihr tief in die Augen. Hermine erschauderte. Die Pupilen des jungen Mannes waren ungewöhnlich weit. Es hatte so dunkle braune Augen das Hermine sich in dessen Dunkelheit fast verlor. Harry ließ den Zauberstab sinken.

"Du willst mir die Augen öffnen? Wie ist das gemeint?", der Junge, Almeric, machte eine ausholende Geste.

"Jeder hat sein Schicksal. Du musst nun deins ausfüllen."

"Weißt du ich glaube nicht so an Schicksal. Ich glaube jeder Mensch kann Entscheidungen treffen ohne an das es vorher bestimmt ist, welche Entscheidung das ist.", knurrte Harry. Irgendwie hielt er Almeric für verrückt.

"Und das vom Feánaro. Alle Achtung Gabriel.", flüsterte Almeric in sich hinein.

"Was?", Hermine stand neben Harry den Zauberstab immer noch gezogen.

"Wenn ihr erfahren wollt, warum ihr hier seid dann folgt mir. Wenn nicht geht zurück und nichts für ungut.", Almeric drehte sich um und ging den Pfad entlang.

"Harry das halte ich für keine gute Idee.", dieser drehte sich zu Draco um und fragte:

"Was meinst du?"

"Ich werde ins Haus gehen ob mit oder ohne euch.", sagte dieser keuchend.

"Aber warum den?", fragte Hermine.

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht hat man mich mit einem Zauber belegt oder ich bin schlicht und ergreifend dümmer als ein Laib Brot, aber irgendetwas in mir sagt mir das ich hin gehen muss.", Draco blickte Harry an. Dieser nickte in gedanken versunken.

"Ich glaube du hast Recht. Außerdem wollte ich schon immer das Haus meiner Eltern besuchen. Allerdings hatte ich mir die umstände des Besuchs etwas anders vorgestellt.", Draco lächelte. Harry bot ihm sein Hand an und zog ihn hoch. Sie schauten zu Hermine. Sie kaute auf ihre Unterlippe und sah nervös aus.

"Ich finde das ist keine gute Idee aber wenn ihr geht dann geh ich mit." Sie machten sich auf dem Weg.

Ron ging schnell durch die Straßen von Hollows Greek. Er wusste zwar nicht das er sich in Harry Geburtsort aufhielt aber er spürte seine Anwesenheit. Allein das war seltsam. Aber damit nicht zu Genüge getan er wusste das Harry vor ihm lief. Und das er nicht allein war. Seine Füße bewegten sich selbstständig und seine Brust zog sich zusammen. Er hob den Kopf und nahm zum ersten Mal den Nebel um sich herum wahr. Harry! Nur zwei Meter vor ihm kauerte sein Freund und stöhnte vor Schmerzen. Voldemort stand vor ihm und lachte. Ron fing an zu schwitzen. Noch hatten sie ihn nicht gemerkt. Ein kaltes und unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in Ron breit und ließ sein Eingeweide einfrieren. Sein Freund lag da und schrie seinen Schmerz in Welt hinein. Er schrie und schrie, aber Ron stand immer wie erstarrt da. Ron hatte Angst zu sterben. Er hörte wie Harry Hermines Name rief. Einmal, zweimal, so viele Male das Ron nicht mehr mitbekam wie viele Male Harry eigentlich geschrien hatte. Voldemort stand drohend über ihm und lachte. Es war nervenzerreisendes Lachen. Hohl und hoch wie das Schreien eines Geiers. Voldemort hob den Zauberstab und richtete ih auf Harry. Ron hörte: Avada...

Danach nahm er nichts mehr wahr. Er spürte nur wie sich seine Beine bewegten und er sich vor Harry warf. Er spürte wie der grüne Magiestrahl ihn genau am Herzen traf. Alles um ihn herum explodierte in grünem Feuer. Ron sagte noch einaml Harrys Namen und sank in tiefester Dunkelheit.

Als Harry und Draco vor der Haustür standen hörten sie einen Schrei. Sie drehten sich um aber sahen nichts. Harrys Herz machte ein Sprung. Ron, kam es ihm in den Sinn. Die Tür ging auf und Licht blendete die drei als sie sich Almeric zu wandten der ihnen die Tür aufgemacht hatte.

"Kommt herein.", er trat bei Seite. Sie setzen sich ans Kamin und schwiegen. Almeric ging in die Küche. Harry sah sich um. Das hier also war sein Elternhaus. Wenn er doch wenigstens irgendeine Erinnerung darüber hätte. Harry kam sich vor als wäre in einem fremden haus nicht in sein eigenes.

"Wie ihr seht ist da ein Stuhl zu viel. Ich erwarte noch jemanden. Wenn er da ist, werde ich euch erzählen was ihr wissen müsst."Almeric sah Draco an der die Stirn runzelte.

"Das "müssen" gefällt mir nicht so. Wie wäre es denn mit dem was wissen wollen?"

"Alles zu seiner Zeit.", Draco seufzte frustriert.

"Meine Fresse, der erinnert mich an Dumbledore.", flüsterte Harry in seine Richtung. Draco grinste. Sein Nacken tat noch weh und rieb es sich warm. Almeric kam mit eine heiße Kanne zurück.

"Heißer Met. Das lässt die Kälte weichen.", er bot jedem ein bisschen was an, doch Hermine nahm nichts. Almeric lächelte.

"Ich hab es nicht vergiftet wenn du das denkst Hermine Granger. Keine Sorge.", Draco verschluckte sich als er diese Worte hörte da er bereits sein Krug fast leer getrunken hatte ohne an diese Möglichkeit gedacht zu haben. Almeric erhob sich.

"Ich werde jetzt mein anderer Gast abholen. Harry tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Aber sei bitte hier, wenn wir eintreffen.", Harry nickte. Er wusste was Almeric meinte. Er wollte sich ein bisschen umsehen. Almeric machte die Tür auf und verschwand in die Nacht.

Irgendwo entfernt hörte er eine Stimme.

"Enervate."

Ron öffnete die Augen und schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Er spürte wie seine Lunge es aufnahm und er stöhnte vor Schmerzen auf. Jemand hielt sein Kopf und flüsterte ihm was zu.

"Es tut weh. Voldemort... Harry..."

"Ist okay, Harry ist okay.", sagte die männliche Stimme. Langsam legte sich die Verschwommenheit und Ron konnte erkennen wer da zu ihm sprach. Almeric versuchte zu lächeln.

"Ich heiße Almeric. Voldemort war nie hier. Was du sahst war eine Illusion. Es war eine Prüfung. Wenn du sie nicht bestanden hättest, würdest du jetzt daheim im Bett liegen und schön träumen. Da du jedoch bewiesen hast das du fähig bist solltest du mitkommen, wenn du wieder laufen kannst und es so wünscht."

"Du bist derjenige der in meinem Traum zu mir sprach nicht wahr? Ich erkenne deine Stimme."

"Ja das war ich. "

"Dann werde ich weiter gehen den ich spüre das mich etwas erwartet das sogleich wundervoll und finster ist.", Ron stand mit Hilfe von Almeric auf.

"Ron, das nennt man Schicksal."

Die Tür wurde aufgestossen und Almeric kam herein. Er stützte Ron der leicht kränklich aussah.

"Ron!", rief Hermine und eilte zu ihm. Sie umarmte ihn und nahm ihn aus der Obhut Almerics.

"Hi Herm, wie läufts?", begrüßte Ron sie.

"Wie du siehst könnte es besser laufen."

"So wie es aussieht.", Ron konnte schon wieder lächeln. Er wandte sich nach Harry um. Dieser ging zu ihm und legte ihm ein Arm um die Sculter. Sie wechselten keine Worte. Sie waren überflüssig. Ron ging es dreckig und Harry war einfach froh das er da war.

"Warum ist Ron hier?", herrschte Harry Almeric an. Abgesehen davon das Ron verletzt war hatte er genug von der Heimlichtuerei Almerics.

"Aus genau dem selben Grund wie ich und Draco.", Ron fuhr herum und sah Draco Malfoy vor dem Kamin hocken. Er schaute Harry an und dann wieder zu Draco. Der Blonde holte tief Luft.

"Kein Wort, Draco Malfoy. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie aber da du in Begleitung von Harry bist und das ungefesselt, schließe ich daraus das du irgendwie jetzt dazu gehörst. Du weißt ich kann dich nicht leiden und ich weiß du kannst mich leiden, aber wir sollten zivilisiert mit einander umgehen um Harrys wegen.

"Meine Güte Ron so viele emotionale Tiefe hätte ich dir nicht zu getrauert.", lächelte Hermine. Ron grinste sie an und sagte neckend:

"Die Teelöffel Zeiten sind vorbei. Willst du es ausprobieren?", Herimen lachte und schlug ihm spielerisch auf dem Arm. Harry und Draco grinsten. Almeric räusperte sich.

"Entschuldigt die Störung aber ich sollte euch jetzt besser erklären warum ihr hier seid und warum ich Draco und Ron verletzt habe.

"Das warst also doch du,!", erzürntete sich Harry. Ron packte ihn am Arm.

"Lass ihn ausreden!"

"Ich entschuldige mit dafür und noch für alles was kommen wird nach dem ich euch euren Schicksal offenbart habe."

"Schicksal, Schicksal. Wie oft den noch daran glaub ich nicht!", regte sich Harry auf. Zum einem wurde Almeric zunehmend eindringlicher und zum anderen bekam Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl in der Magengegend.

"Woran glaubst du dann?"

"Wie jetzt? Ich glaub an nichts."

"Sicher?", Almeric schien amüsiert zu sein.

"Ja. Also ich glaub nich an Gott und so.", sogar Zauberer hatten Geschichte von Gott, Jesus und andere biblischen Personen gehört. Allerdings war die Bibel der Zauberer etwas anders als die dir Muggle. Bestes Beispiel: Jesus ging über dem See Genezareth. Das war ja nichts anderes als ein geschickt ausgeführtes Wingardium Leviosa gekoppelt mit einem Levicorpus.

"Solltest du aber.", Draco und Harry grinsten.

"Aha. Na ja gut also, wenn du uns her geholt hast, um uns zu bekehren, dann mache dir keine Mühe.", grinste Draco. Harry nickte amüsiert.

"Na gut okay. Falsch angefangen. Ich werde euch die Geschichte erzählen."

"Eine biblische?", fragte Draco grinsend.

"Nein du Hohlkopf, die Richtige.", schrie Almeric. Draco hörte sofort auf sich über ihn lustig zu machen.

"Aber zuerst noch eine Frage: Was wisst ihr über den Feánaro, den feuergeist und den Angels of Death?"


	7. Todesengel I

Todesengel I

"Angels of Death?", Harry krauste die Stirn. "Todesengel?"

"Ja weiß einer von euch was es damit auf sich hat?, Almeric drehte sich zu Draco.

"Nein, kein blassen Schimmer aber mir lief ein wohliger Schauer den Rücken hinunter als du den Namen genannt hast."

"Das hatte ich erwartet. Ron?"

"Nope. Sagt mir nichts.", Almeric nickte nur und starr vor sich hin.

"Und was ist mit mir? Wieso fragst du mich nicht?", fragte Hermine beleidigt. Almeric schaute sie entschuldigend an.

"Sorry aber normalerweise hast du hier nichts zu suchen."

"Aha okay. Und warum nicht? Und wieso normalerweise? Was machen wir hier überhaupt?"

"Mach mal langsam okay? Zu viele Fragen auf einmal.", Almeric seufzte genervt und Harry und Ron sahen sich mit wissendem Blick an. Tja Hermine kam so richtig in Fahrt. Sie war so empört darüber das sie diskriminierend behandelt wurde das ihre Augen glänzten und sie einen ganz roten kopf bekam.

"Almeric oder wie auch immer du heißt, wenn ich du wäre würde ich sie fragen. Sieh dir ihren Kopf an. Sie explodiert!", rief Ron und Draco musste lachen. Sie schauten sich kühl an. Für einen Moment waren sie alleine im Raum. Dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern und lachten miteinander.

"Also gut Hermine was oder wer sind die Angels of Death?", auch Almeric lächelte amüsiert.

"Laut Jakobuses Niederschrift: Apokalypse sind die Angels of Death die Boten Gottes auf Erden.", sagte Hermine ruhig. Almeric erbleichte.

"Wo hast du das gelesen?"

"In der verbotenen Abteilung, in Hogwarts, wo sonst?", Almeric schaute sie weiterhin entsetzt an. Er eilte zu ihr hin und packte sie bei den Schultern.

"Was für Bücher gibt es in Hogwarts noch die was mit Religion zu tun haben?"

"Nur noch andere zwei. Lass mich los, du tust mir weh.", keuchte sie.

"Welche? Sag doch!", Almeric schüttelte sie.

"Nur die Zauberische Bibel und Maria Magdalenas Autobiographie. Also nichts bedrohliches! Und jetzt LASS MICH LOS!", das letzte schrie sie. Harry war aufgestanden und hatte den Zauberstab gezogen. Draco sass da und betrachtete die ganze Szene mit eine gelangweilte Miene und Ron, na ja, Ron popelte in der Nase während er umständlich in seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab kramteum Hermine zu helfen. Almeric hielt inne und schaute sie an als würde er sie zum ersten Mal sehen. Davor war es so als hätte sich ein Schleier der Panik und der Angst um sein Bewusstsein gelegt.

"Oh, entschuldige. Ich dreh manchmal durch wenn ich zu aufgeregt bin. Entschuldige. Er keuchte vor Anstrengung.

"Aufregung? Oder eher Angst?", fragte Hermine.

"Ertappt. Du hast Recht ich hatte gerade die Hosen voll bei der Neuigkeit."

"Was für eine Neuigkeit? Verflucht nochmal um was geht es hier eigentlich?", jetzt war es Harry der sich aufregte.

"Ganz ruhig. Ihr werdet alles erfahren. Nur lasst mich ein bisschen zu Ruhe kommen."

"Du bist vielleicht ein paar Jahre älter als wir aber du bist kein alter Sack, also hör auf dir Zeit zu verschaffen für was auch immer. Fang an zu erzählen sonst muss ich unangenehm werden.", Harry versuchte bedrohlich zu gucken aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er sah aus als würde er einen äußersten unangenehmen Duft riechen.

"Also gut. Hermines Erklärung Todesengel wären die Boten Gottes auf Erden ist nicht ganz richtig!", er schaute zu entschuldigend zu ihr.

"Todesengel gehören niemanden. Sie sind nicht die Boten Gottes, noch sind sie weniger die Sklaven des Bösen oder so was in der Art. Todesengel müsst ihr wissen haben eine ganze Palette an verschiedene Namen."

"Ach ja? Welche zum Beispiel?", fragte Ron.

" Erzengel, Angels of Death, Böse Seelen, Verrückte Geister solche Namen eben."

"Sagtest zu Erzengeln?"

"Jupp, Erzengel. Das was die Zauberer und Muggle als die Obersten der Engel betrachten, sind nichts anderes als gewaltige Naturgestalten."

"Naturgestalten? Wie ist das gemeint?", fragte Hermine interessiert. Almeric schaute in die Runde. Ron, Draco und Harry sahen verwirrt drein aber sie hörten zu.

"Später, Hermine. Später.", Almeric seufzte. Das er die ganz Geschichte rekapitulieren musste wurmte ihn. Man verdammt nochmal er hatte sein ganzes Leben damit verbracht, sich auf diesen Tag vorzubereiten und die anderen wussten nichts von dem was sie erwartete.

"Also gut, ich nehme mal an jeder von euch weiß wie die Erde oder gar das Universum entstand?

"BOOOOMM!", machte Ron.

"Genau, mit einer einzigen großen Explosion. In der Bibel steht geschrieben Gott machte die Erde in 6 Tagen in im siebten ruhte er. Also beide Versionen sind richtig. Ein Muggle Wissenschaftler fand heraus das, die Zeit in der die Erde existiert, wenn sie geteilt wird, genau 6 ergibt. Das bedeutet die Bibel hat Recht mit den 6 Tagen. Man darf die sechs Tage nur nicht als 24 Stundeneinheit betrachten."

"Als was dann?", fragte Harry.

"Als mehrere Millionen Jahre Einheit. Diese Zeit in der die Erde existiert lässt sich in sechs völlig gleiche Zeitblöcke unterteilen. Auf die Sekunde genau."

"Ja alles schön und gut aber nächstes Jahr ist es dann anders. Dann ist ein Jahr mehr dazu gekommen und die Zeitblöcke sind ungleich.", sagte Draco. Almeric lächelte.

"Theoretisch ist das richtig."

"Aber nicht praktisch!"

"Genau, was wäre wenn ich euch sagen würde das die Jahresblöcke schon seit 5 Millionen Jahren ungleich sind."

"Dann würde ich sagen das sinnlos ist und wir besser nach Hause gehen sollten.", sagte Ron.

"Warte wenn etwas zu Ende geht dann beginnt etwas Neues nicht?", Almeric machte ein kurze Pause. "Wenn der sechster Zeitblock endet dann beginnt..."

"Der siebte, natürlich."

"Natürlich, das beginnt der 7te Zeitblock. Das heißt wir sind im 7ten Tag. Und die Bibel sagt:", Hermine wurde aufgeregt.

"Die Bibel sagt das Gott am siebten Tag ruhte."

"Ruht, Hermine, ruht."

"Also wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe ist Gott gerade auf Urlaub.", grinste Draco. Er begann ernstlich an Almeric Verstand zu zweifeln.

"So ist es.", sagte dieser ganz ruhig.

"Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir dich zum St. Mungos bringen.", meinte Draco und stand auf.

"Hinsetzen, Mann.", sagte Harry. Draco sah ihn an und Harry zwinkerte kurz. Draco seufzte und setzte sich hin.

"Wenn das wahr ist was du uns hier erzählst, was hat es mit den Todesengel zu tun und vor allem mit uns?", fragte Harry.

"Beim Urknall entstanden die Todesengel. Da Gott solche unannehmliche Nebeneffekte nicht eingeplante hatte..."

"Moment hast du nicht gerade gesagt das dass was in der Bibel geschrieben steht wahr ist? Wenn das so ist, dann ist Gott doch allmächtig und allwissend. Wie also kann er nicht von der Entstehung der Todesengel gewusst haben?"

"Meine Fresse unterbrecht mich nicht immer! Gott hat es gewusst ja nach dem der Urknall verklungen war aber er hat es nicht voraussehen können."

"Aber du sagtest die Bibel...", fing Hermine wieder an.

"Habe ich gesagt das die ganze Bibel die Wahrheit enthält?", rief Almeric. Hermine zögerte.

"Nein, das hast du nicht."

"Natürlich nicht. Die Bibel ist ein von Menschen geschaffenes Werk die dazu benutzt wird Geld zu machen. Aber nichts desto trotz ein paar Wahrheiten enthält sie."

"Schon gut, schon gut, fahr fort."

"Nein, um das mal ein für alle mal aus der Welt zu schaffen. Gott ist kein alter Herr mit einem langen weißen Bart und gütigem Blick der auf einer Wolke sitzt und um sich Engel und Heilige schart. Es gibt auch kein Himmelstor. Petrus hat kein Schlüssel oder so der ist höchstens Gärtner auf der Insel der Heiligen. Ihr müsst nämlich wissen da gibt es eine unbewohnte Insel im Pazifik die den Engel und Heiligen und andere unsterbliche Naturgewalten als Unterkunft dient."

"Wie ist Gott dann?", fragte Ron. Auch er schien jetzt von der Geschichte komplett gebannt zu sein.

"Denn gibt es nicht in materielle Form. Er existiert einfach. Er ist einfach da . Aber am besten stellt ihr euch Gott als Kind vor."

"Als Kind?"

"Ja genau als Kind. Sagen wir mal in unseren Verhältnisse sind Gott und die Welt gerade Mal sechs Jahre alt. In unsere Zeitrechnung ist die Welt sechs Milliarden alt aber für Gott nur sechs versteht ihr was das bedeutet?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", sagte Hermine und die anderen drei schüttelten verneinend den Kopf.

"Also gut: zwischen Geburt und das sechste Lebensjahr entdecken Kinder doch gerade die Welt. Sie sind neugierig und machen Experimente."

"Willst du damit sagen das Gott uns nur zu seinen eigenen Vergnügen erschaffen hat? Willst du damit allen Ernstes behaupten die Erde und alles was darin lebt sei ein Experiments Gottes?"

"Genau so ist."

"Mal als Beispiel: Wenn ein Kind als Opfer Lord Voldemorts ermordet wird dann gehört das zu einem riesengroßen Experiment?"

"So ist es ja.", Almeric nickte um alle Zweifel an seine Behauptung zu zerstreuen.

"Das wäre böse und Gott ist doch nicht böse!", rief Hermine.

"Heißt es nicht in der Schöpfungsgeschichte das Gott den Menschen als seines gleichen erschaffen hat? Soweit ich weiß gibt es doch böse Menschen oder?", die vier anderen schwiegen. Die Geschichte die Almeric da offenbarte, war schwer verdaulich.

"Mit sechs kommen Kinder in die Grundschule. Aber manche gehen erst mit sieben zur Schule weil sie entweder zu jung sind oder damit sie von Anfang an schneller lernen können.", Almeric schaute in die Runde. Ron, Draco und Hermine schauten gespannt zu ihm doch Harry betrachtete seine Hände die er auf den Knien hatte. Er zitterte am ganzen leibe und schwitzte. Es gehörte zu almerics Bann das die anderen nichts bemerkten. Almeric gab Harrys Kräfte nochmal einen Schubs. Harry weinte. Er empfand kein Schmerz aber er hatte das Gefühl langsam zu ersticken. Keiner sagte etwas und keiner kam ihm zu Hilfe. Mühselig sah er zu Almeric. Und in dem Moment als er ihm in die Augen sah wurde es ein Moment hell um Harry. Unendlich helles Licht erfüllte den ganzen Raum. Es dauerte nur ein Sekunde und danach beruhigt sich Harry. Als er den Kopf hob wusste Almeric das es vollzogen war. Harry weinte zwar aber seine Augen waren Flammen. Heiß brannten sie und sahen Almeric an. Diesem kam es vor als wäre er nackt in einem Ofen der voll aufgedreht worden war. Almerics Nackenhaare kribbelten. Er konnte die Macht spüren die in Harry innewohnte. Noch während er darüber nach dachte, schwächte die Macht ab und zurück blieb nur ein leises Brodeln unter der Oberfläche. Die anderen hatten nichts bemerkt von der Veränderung Harrys.

"In dem Jahr in dem er ruht, wird Gott nichts erschaffen, nichts unternehmen, er wird überhaupt nichts tun. Eine Milliarde Jahre nicht. Er wird nur zu schauen und lernen. Er wird aus seinen Schöpfungen lernen um es dann besser zu machen. Er wird es makellos machen.", sagte Harry nach einer Weile. Die anderen sahen ihn überrascht an.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Ron. Harry schüttelte nur die Schultern.

"Weiß ich nicht."

"er hat Recht und doch wieder nicht.", sagte Almeric. "Gott wird lernen ja aber er wird kein neues Experiment machen er wird es einfach verschwinden lassen und sich mit was anderes beschäftigen."

Die anderen vier nickten als Zeichen das sie alles verstanden hatten.

"Ihr erinnert euch als ich sagte das der 7te Tag vor 5 Millionen Jahren begann?", wieder ein allgemeines Nicken.

"Weiß einer von euch was vor 5 Millionen Jahre war?", allgemeines Kopfschütteln.

"Vor 5 Millionen Jahren entstand der Mensch. Die Krönung des Experiments.", die anderen machten große Augen.

"Adam und Eva und so?", versuchte Hermine zu scherzen. Almeric lächelte.

"Pah! Adam lebte 500 v. Chr.! Seine Frau Eva kochte so schlecht das er immer Dünnpfiff bekam. Eines Tages musste er ganz dringend. Da er auf dem Weg in Kneipe war (es war kurz nach dem Abendessen) hockte er sich in einem Busch um sein Geschäft zu erledigen. Dummerweise war darin ein Schlange die er beim schlafen störte. Der Rest ist langweilig, sie biss ihm in den Arsch und er wütend vor Schmerzen und wegen dem schlechten Essen von Eva ließ sich nie wieder in dem Ort blicken und verlies seine Frau."

"Der Mensch stammt vom Affen mit einer großen Hilfe vom ehrenwerten Gott.", jetzt wurde Almeric wieder ernst, "Gott ist das Gleichgewicht zwischen Gut und Böse. Das heißt, ohne Gott um den Gleichgewicht zu halten..."

"...siegt das Böse.", vollendete Harry.

"Genau." Alle fünf fröstelten. Eine ganze Weile sassen sie da und schwiegen. Sie begannen zu begreifen was Almeric ihnen sagen wollte.

"Das heißt entweder willst du uns mit dem ganzen sagen das Voldemort gewinnen wird oder das wir Hilfe von den Todesengel bekommen oder so was in der Art.", es war Draco der die schmerzende Stille brach.

"Sowas in der Art...ja das kommt hin."

"Also gut. Nach dem Urknall wurden die Todesengel erstmal verbannt. Gott wusste nicht was er mit ihnen machen sollte. Nach dem er ein bisschen Schöpfer gespielt hatte rief er die Todesengel zu sich und fragte nach ihren Namen. Sie unterhielten sich miteinander..."

"Entschuldige aber hast du nicht gesagt das es Gott nicht in materielle Form gibt? Wie sollte er sich unterhalten können?", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

"Andere Lebewesen unterhalten sich mit Zeichen, Telepathie was weiß ich alles noch. Wenn Gott ein Gedanke ist dann unterhält er sich per Telepathie, wenn er eine Geste ist unterhält er sich per Zeichen.", erklärte Almeric.

"Wie auch immer, nach dem sich Gott und die Todesengel unterhalten hatten, beschloss Gott ihnen Freiheit zu geben damit sie nach freiem Entschluss handeln könnten. Es gab nur zwei Bedingungen.", Ron grinste.

"Genau wie bei uns Menschen. Wir tun das, aber du musst dafür dieses tun."

"1. Sie sollten warten bis die Schöpfung endete. Danach konnten sie handeln. Und zweitens sie mussten bereit stehen wer er nach ihnen verlangte."

"Am Anfang unseres Gespräches sagtest du das die Todesengel niemanden gehören. Du sagtest sie seien nicht die Boten Gottes."

"Ist auch so. Na hört mal sie mussten nur warten..."

"Toll was ist schon dabei? Ein paar Milliärdchen Jahre warten? Warum nicht?", lachte Ron.

"Schon gut. Gott rief sie außerdem nur ein einziges Mal."

"Und? Wann?"

"Als ich geboren wurde.", es war so als ob die vier Freunde allesamt eine Ohrfeige verpasst bekommen hätten. Sie schwiegen und schauten Almeric entsetzt an.

"Auch Todesengel sterben irgendwann mal. Also müssen sie ihre Kräfte an jemanden weiter geben."

"Sie haben dir ihre Kräfte vermacht?", flüsterte Draco.

"Nein.", grinste Almeric. Die anderen atmeten tief durch.

"Nicht die ganze Kraft. Nur einer von denen gab mir seine Kraft.", Almeric musste lachen als die anderen entsetzt nach Luft schnappen mussten.

"Du bist ein Todesengel?"

"Jupp, so sieht es aus."

"Und was willst du von uns?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

"Als ich sagte du solltest nicht hier sein, war mir Ernst damit. Es können immer nur drei Todesengel existieren. Jeder von uns gebietet über Bereiche der Natur.", sprach es aus und war ein ganze Weile still.

"Ich dürfte hier garnicht sein. aha okay soweit so gut... aber leider sind diese drei volltrottel hier nicht imstande dieses Gespräch auf den Punkt zu bringen. Deshalb mach ich das: was genau willst du von uns?", rief Hermine.

"Also gut. Draco und Ron sind hier um Todesengel zu werden und Harry ist hier weil er als Feanáro über uns gebieten wird.", die drei eben genannten starrten Almeric verdattert an.

"Sorry wollte euch nicht überrumpeln, aber Hermine nervt.", Almeric fing sich ein böser Blick von ihr ein.

Ron sah Harry an und murmelte: "Da wo er Recht hat."

"Wie kommst du drauf das ich und Ron Todesengel werden wollen und was zum Teufel ist ein Feanáro?", empörte sich Draco.

"Ihr wollt doch Voldemort stoppen oder?", fragte Almeric.

"Natürlich! Selten so eine blöde Frage gehört.", rief Ron.

"Also! Warum solltet ihr nicht Todesengel werden wollen?", Almerics Logik brach Draco durch einander.

"Was würde auf uns zu kommen wenn wir Todesengel werden?"

"Ein riesen Haufen Arbeit.", posaunte Almeric gut gelaunt. Rons Miene verdüsterte sich.

"Das passt mir gar nicht in den Kram."

"Gottes Auftrag an uns ist ganz simpel: Beschützt Harry während seinem Krieg gegen Voldemort."

"Ääh? Ich dachte als Todesengel würden wir mit Voldemort fertig werden.", flüsterte Ron. Er war sich nicht bewusst das er sich schon als Angel sah.

"Pah, wir würden nicht mal zu dritt gegen ihn ankommen! Das schafft nur Harry. Unsere Aufgabe ist ihn solange zu beschützen bis es zum finalen Kampf kommt oder bis wir gestorben sind."

"Keiner wird sterben um mich zu beschützen.", rief Harry.

Hermine setzte an was darauf zu erwirdern aber sie verkniff es im letzten Moment. Harry hat es aber gesehen. Er hatte es mehr gespürt als er es sah. Er drehte sich abrupt zu ihr. Und dieses Mal sah auch Hermine das Harrys Augen brannten. Seine Pupillen waren geweitet und vollkommen rot. Sie stand auf und ging ein Schritt zurück.

"Harry!", rief Almeric und Harry drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen waren wieder normal.

"Soll ich dir erzählen was ein Feanáro ist?", fragte Almeric. Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder hin.

"Feanáro ist das elbische Wort für Feuergeist oder feurige Seele. Ein Feanáro ist ein Zusammenschluss alle Magie die auf der Erde existent ist. Hermines Magie, meine Magie, die Magie jedermann. Sogar die Magie der Todesengel. Ein Feanáro ist unbeherrscht, leidenschaftlich. Niemand befiehlt ihm etwas und niemand kann ihn bändigen. Wenn der Feanaro sich verliebt dann Gnade Gott dem der, der geliebten Person schadet. Der Feanáro tut was er will, wann er will, weil er es will. Kurz und schmerzlos: er ist die mächtigste Gestalt auf Erden.", Almeric erklärte es ganz sachlich aber er konnte seine Aufregung in seiner Stimme kaum verbergen.

"Aha und ich bin ein Feanáro?"

"Yo!"

"Wie oft kommen die so vor?"

"Einmal in 1000 Jahren."

"Aha."

"Und wenn ich ein vollkommener Feanáro bin dann kann ich Voldemort besiegen?"

"Ja, wenn Gott es so will."

"Pah, Gott, Feanáro sind doch unbeherrscht oder?"

Almeric musste grinsen. Er lief zu Harry und blieb vor ihm stehen. Sie waren genau gleich groß.

"Keiner von euch hat es gespürt und du, Harry hat es verborgen aber du warst dir schon lange sicher das etwas in dir passiert das gewaltig ist oder?", Harry nickte.

"Das war ich. Ich habe meine Jugend bei den Angels verbracht und lernte vieles bei ihnen. Unter anderem wie man unbekannte Kräfte in einem erweckt.", als er das sagte berührte er mit den Fingerspitzen Harrys Narbe. Sie begannen zu leuchten und Harry erstarrt. Er riss den Mund auf aber er brachte kein Laut heraus. Seine Augen weit aufgerissen waren voller Flammen. es dauerte wieder nur ein paar Sekunden und danach normalisierte er sich wieder. Aber er spürte auch die gewaltige Kraft die in ihm schlummerte und er wollte sie haben. Er musste Voldemort besiegen. Um Hermines Willen, um seinen Eltern Willen. Voldemort musste verschwinden. Er musste sterben. Besser gestern als heute. Harry wollte derjenige sein der ihn tötet. Er leckte sich die Lippen in froher Erwartung auf das was kam.

"Allerdings kann ein Feanáro die Welt zerstören, wenn er zu sehr in seiner Macht versinkt. Und damit wäre das Geschöpfte Gottes dahin und die Menschen die der Feanáro liebt würden sterben."

"Den Risiko werden wir wohl alle ein gehen müssen.", meinte Harry fast beiläufig.

"Ein Scheiß wir alle, Harry Potter. Wenn du dich nicht zügeln kannst, kann es keiner. Lieber würde ich Voldemort herrschen lassen als das die Erde und Menschen aufhören zu existieren. Also kannst du dich solange du lebst im Zaum halten?", Harry schielte zu Hermine rüber und stellte sich vor sie würde wegen ihm nicht mehr existieren.

"Natürlich kann ich das. Ich durste nicht nach Macht, ich bin auch nicht arrogant. Obwohl ich sehr wohl Gründe da zu hätte. Du weißt schon der ganze der-Junge-der-lebt-Quatsch.", sagte Harry.

"Du hast gesagt solange er lebt. Ist er als Feanáro nicht unsterblich?"

"Nö. Mächtigster Typ der Welt und dann auch noch unsterblich. Sonst noch was?"

"Könnt doch sein.", Ron zuckte entschuldigend mit der Schulter. Dann grinste er.

"Ich habe es mir überlegt. Ja ich werde mich "engeln" lassen und damit werde ich unsterblich sein. Geile Sache oder?", Almeric grinste schief.

"Nee tut mir leid, so wird es nicht funktionieren. auch wenn der Geist des Engeln dein Körper betritt, bleibst du sterblich. Du hast ja auch ein sterblichen Körper. Du wirst seine Fähigkeiten, Kräfte und Erinnerungen haben sonst nichts."

"Du wirst genau so hässlich bleiben wie du bist.", grinste Draco.

"Hat jemand gesagt Esel melde dich?", gab Ron als Antwort zurück. Draco drehte sich grinsend zu Almeric um und nickte.

"Ja, auch ich stehe zur Verfügung."

"Gut. Bravo, sehr gut. Bevor wir los legen, noch ein paar Worte. Die Kräfte die ihr dann habt werdet groß sein. Ihr werdet sie nicht kontrollieren können also versucht es nicht. Ruft eure Macht nicht hervor, nicht bevor ich mein O.K. gebe. Ist das angekommen?"

"Ja, geht klar.", sagte Draco während Ron nur nickte.

"Ich sag das nicht nur weil ich euch den Spaß verderben will sondern aus einen anderen Grund. Draco du wirst wahrscheinlich der Engel des Feuers sein. Du wirst es beherrschen, es bändigen können. Ron du wirst wahrscheinlich der Engel des Wassers sein. Für dich gilt dasselbe wie für Draco."

"Was? Wieso Feuer? Der ist doch der Typ mit den roten Haaren?", jammerte Draco aber mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Ron ignorierte ihn.

"Und was ist mit dir?"

"Ich bin das Gleichgewicht zwischen euch beide. Feuer und Wasser vertragen sich nicht so gut."

"Ja Wasser kann das Feuer löschen!", sagte Ron bedrohlich. Draco runzelte die Stirn. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht.

"Ja aber ist das Feuer zu stark dann kann selbst Regen es nicht mehr löschen. Deshalb bin ich Luft und Stein. Stein gegen Wasser und Luft gegen Feuer. Aber auch hier Vorsicht. Wenn das Wasser zu stark ist dann zernagt es den Stein bis es zu Sand zerfällt. Ist das Feuer zu stark kommt eine Windböe nicht dagegen an.", erklärte Almeric.

"Das bedeutet wir könnten dich fertig machen.", sagte Ron grinsend.

"Wenn ihr Todesengel seid, dann seid ihr meine Brüder. Ihr werdet mich nicht fertig machen können, zu mal ich von den Engeln selbst 10 Jahre lang ausgebildet wurde. Glaubt mir ein sterblicher Körper hat seine Begrenzungen. Was mir meine Tutoren alles gezeigt haben! Das hättet ihr sehen müssen.", Almeric schwärmte noch ein Weilchen rum und starrte dann verträumt vor sich hin. Hermine hatte die ganze Szene schweigend verfolgt.

"Glaubst du es ist ein gute Idee?", flüsterte sie Harry zu.

"Keine Ahnung, aber das wird sich zeigen. Ich mag Almeric. Es kommt mir vor als kenne ich ihn schon seit Jahren und nicht erst seit ein paar Stunden."

"Geht mir genau so.", flüsterte Hermine. Harry drehte sich alarmiert nach ihr um. Sie schaute Almeric an, aber ihr Blick hatte etwas Träumendes an sich.

"Also kann es los gehen?", rief plötzlich Almeric und klatschte n den Händen.

"Zwei Fragen noch!"

"Was ist denn noch?"

"Na meine Seele und meine Erinnerung, halt das was mich innerlich zu dem macht was ich bin bleibt da oder? Ich werde nicht jemand anderes, oder?"

"´türlich nicht! Du bleibst Draco. Michael würde dir doch nicht die Seele stehlen!"

"Wer ist Michael?"

"Sagte ich das nicht?", Almeric runzelte die Stirn, " Michael ist der Todesengel des Feuers.", er zeigte auf Ron.

"Miguel ist der Todesengel des Wassers und Gabriel hieß mein Vorfahre."

"Wie Vorfahre?"

"Ich habe seine Erinnerungen, seine Kräfte und seine Fähigkeiten. Ohne diese existiert er nicht."

"Er ist gestorben weil er dir all dies gab?"

"Nein er ist gestorben weil er keine Lust hatte ständig zwischen zwei Typen zu vermitteln die sich immerzu stritten wie ein altes Ehepaar. Und weil seine Zeit gekommen war. Macht euch keine Sorgen ihr werdet Michael und Miguel nicht töten. Sie werden einfach nur gehen. Sie wollen sogar von der Last der Welt befreit werden."

"Wohin werden sie gehen?"

"Keine Ahnung das erfahren wir dann wenn es bei uns so weit ist?"

"Wenn wir unsere Kräfte abgeben müssen?", fragte Ron.

"Oder wenn wir sterben. Das Leben ist einfach. Geburt, Leben, Tod. Mehr ist da nicht."

"Ach jetzt bis du auch noch Philosoph?", fragte Ron und grinste verächtlich. Almeric lächelte und zeigte ihm ein allzu bekanntes Fingerzeichen.

"Können wir loslegen?", fragte Harry.

"Jederzeit."


End file.
